Quién lo hubiera dicho
by Anna Mas
Summary: George y Hermione reciben por sorpresa una carta cada uno de Fred dos años después de su muerte. En ella, Fred les pide algo inusitado, que cuiden el uno del otro. ¿Pero hasta dónde les llevará este cometido?


Ya se habían cumplido casi dos años desde la derrota de Voldemort. Se acercaba la Navidad y Hermione, como siempre, iría a La Madriguera a pasar las fiestas con sus amigos, a quien también consideraba su familia. Terminaba sus clases a mediodía. Había quedado con Harry y Ron en Grimmauld Place, donde vivían los tres mientras cursaban sus carreras, y desde allí cogerían la red flu para aparecerse en la casa de los Weasley. Harry estaba muy nervioso pues les había confesado hacía unos días que pensaba pedirle a Ginny en matrimonio durante las vacaciones y tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara, a lo que sus amigos se reían y le tomaban el pelo.

Sí, claro. Mi hermana le va a decir que no al chico del que lleva enamorada desde primer curso – bufaba haciéndose el molesto el pelirrojo.

Vamos Harry, en serio no puedes pensar que Ginny te rechazará – se reía cariñosamente la castaña – ¡si te escribe más a ti que a mi y cuando lo hace solo habla de ti!

Vale, vale... pero que no se os escape nada del tema con nadie.

Si ni siquiera nos has dicho cuándo vas a pedírselo – le reprochó su amigo.

Hombre Ron, algo tendré que guardarme para mí.

Se encontraron tal y como habían quedado. Cuando los chicos llegaron de la Academia de Aurores, Hermione ya lo tenía todo recogido y los esperaba impaciente.

¿Es que ni siquiera para irnos de vacaciones vais a ser puntuales? - les espetó nada más entrar por la puerta.

Perdona. No te pongas así. Sólo nos retrasamos despidiéndonos de los compañeros... - le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla para calmarla.

No me hagas eso Harry Potter, sabes cuánto detesto que me hagas la pelota.

Venga preciosa, si llegáramos puntuales faltaríamos a la tradición de tu reprimenda – repuso el pelirrojo besándole la otra mejilla.

¡Ronald Billius Weasley! Sois insoportables... - dijo ella bajando la voz y sonriéndoles con ternura. Realmente no podía enfadarse en serio con ellos. - Anda, cambiaros de ropa y larguémonos ya.

¡A sus órdenes! - gritaron ambos chicos cuadrándose como si trataran con un superior militar y obedeciendo de inmediato.

Aterrizaron en el salón de La Madriguera uno detrás de otro. Como siempre, Hermione terminó sentada en el suelo. En toda su vida mágica, pocas veces había conseguido salir de la red flu sin caer sobre su trasero.

¿Te ayudo? - le dijo una voz medio burlona y vio una mano tendida ante ella. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos azules, que, aunque risueños, ya no sonreían como antes.

Hola George, sí, gracias. - Hermione se levantó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amigo antes de abrazarlo – me alegro mucho de verte George.

Y yo, Mione, echo de menos tus regañinas. Hace tiempo que no pasas por la tienda – respondió el pelirrojo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Los estudios, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros la castaña.

Por supuesto, qué iba a ser sino – dijo él rodando los ojos.

¡Hola chicos! - la matriarca de los Weasley apareció por la puerta de la cocina – mmmm seguís estando flacos, de seguro que ese elfo no os alimenta bien.

¿Quién?¿Kreacher? Si por él fuera estaríamos todo el día comiendo – se rió Harry – aunque por supuesto, nada es mejor que tus guisos Molly.

Qué adulador eres Harry – se sonrojó la mujer – anda, subid vuestras cosas a las habitaciones y luego bajáis a merendar. Hermione, Charlie no puede venir estas navidades, así que si quieres puedes utilizar su habitación, o si lo prefieres puedes compartir la de Ginny.

Gracias Molly. Creo que cogeré la de Charlie, traigo mucho libros y tareas por hacer y no quiero inundar la habitación de Ginny – agradeció la castaña, aunque en verdad lo que quería era dejar intimidad a su amiga por si recibía la "visita" de Harry en algún momento de la noche, cuando Ron estuviera durmiendo.

Hablando de Ginny ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Harry.

Debe estar a punto de llegar. Ha ido a comer a casa de Luna. Y el resto de la familia, pues irán llegando a lo largo de la tarde, supongo.

Los tres amigos cogieron sus maletas y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras cuando Hermione notó que le quitaban la maleta de la mano.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó a un sonriente pelirrojo.

Ayudarte. Esto pesa mucho – dijo George arrugando el entrecejo.

Precisamente, no es necesario que cargues con ese peso, lo puedo llevar yo.

Tranquila. "Wingardium leviosa" - murmuró el pelirrojo apuntando la maleta con la varita - ¿lo ves? Ni tú ni yo tenemos por qué cargar con nada. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu habitación.

Gra... gracias... George.

La castaña y el pelirrojo subieron por las escaleras mientras Harry y Ron los miraban extrañados.

¿A qué viene tanta galantería por parte de mi hermano?

No lo sé. Tal vez porque es Navidad se encuentra generoso... - sacudió la cabeza Harry.

¿Y por qué no me ha ayudado a mí? Soy su hermano y duermo en el último piso.

Pero Hermione es una chica. Anda, coge tu maleta, que yo no te la voy a llevar.

Cuando hubieron descargado sus enseres, los tres amigos se reunieron en la cocina, donde Molly ya les tenía preparados varios trozos de tarta y vasos de leche. Mientras daban buena cuenta de la merienda llegó la pequeña de los Weasley.

¡Harry! - gritó lanzándose al cuello de su novio y dándole un sonoro beso que hizo que las mejillas de Harry se pusieran tan coloradas como el cabello de su novia.

Hola Ginny, te he echado de menos – le respondió el pelinegro abrazándola con fuerza.

Hola Mione – la chica abrazó a su amiga y luego saludó a su hermano - ¿Qué tal Ron? Anda Harry, si mamá ya ha terminado de cebarte me apetece ir a pasear.

Claro, ¿Vamos al río? - dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo de su amiga castaña y la mirada furibunda de su hermana - ¿Qué?

Que van ellos a pasear, idiota – se rió George.

¿Y qué hago yo? - se quejó Ron – Está bien... ¿quieres jugar conmigo al ajedrez mágico Herms?

Sabes que no me gusta ese juego Ron. Cogeré un libro y me sentaré a leer.

Yo jugaré contigo enano. Pero no llores cuando te gane – lo desafió George.

¿Tú ganarme? Jamás lo conseguirás.

Poco antes de la cena, llegaron Bill y Fleur con su pequeña Victorie. Un encanto de niña tan preciosa como su madre. Y al rato llegó el sr. Weasley. Por fin estaban todos de vacaciones. Harry y Ginny estuvieron paseando hasta que se hizo de noche y Ron refunfuñaba porque su amigo pasaba de él.

Vamos Ron, es normal. Llevan meses sin verse. Si estuviera Hannah aquí, seguro que tú estarías con ella y no con Harry – intentó la castaña hacerle entender.

Precisamente, por lo menos tendría con quien estar.

Vaya, pues muchas gracias por no agradecer mi compañía.

Hermione se levantó visiblemente molesta por el comentario de su amigo y cogiendo su chaqueta salió al jardín. George, que los había estado observando, sacudió la cabeza y fue tras la castaña, no sin antes propinarle una colleja a su hermano menor, quien no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para replicar antes de encontrarse completamente solo en el salón de su casa.

George encontró a Hermione sentada en un banco que había en el jardín y se acercó a ella. No se preocupó de no hacer ruido ni nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado y se puso a mirar las estrellas igual que hacía ella.

Esta noche va a hacer mucho frío – dijo el pelirrojo para romper el silencio.

Bueno, estamos en Navidad. De eso se trata ¿no? - respondió melancólicamente Hermione.

Oye, no entiendo por qué todavía te enfadas con Ron cuando se pone así. Como si no lo conocieras.

No me enfado, es solo que me fastidia que sea tan egoísta y que no quiera ver las cosas como son. Yo encuentro perfectamente normal que Harry y Ginny quieran pasar tiempo a solas ¿tu no?

Claro, pero yo no soy el mejor amigo de Harry, de quien no se separa ni para ir a... perdón iba a decir una ordinariez.

Bueno, ya se le pasará cuando llegue Hannah en nochebuena. ¿Cómo van las tiendas?

Muy bien. Lo cierto es que cada vez vendemos más, aunque la que más trabajo me da es la de Hogsmead. Con los alumnos de Hogwarts tan cerca, acabamos con las existencias rápidamente.

Me alegro. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que... tal vez... al no estar...

Ya. Perder a Fred fue duro y me planteé seriamente cerrar la tienda y largarme lejos, pero luego pensé, aunque parezca extraño en mí, que ese era el sueño que teníamos él y yo y que él no hubiera querido que lo echara por los suelos, al igual que yo tampoco lo hubiera querido de ser yo quien...

Ssssst – Hermione le tapó la boca con un dedo – no digas eso. Solo de pensarlo... de recordar lo que pasó...

Aunque hacía realmente mucho frío, George sintió que el dedo de Hermione le quemaba los labios. Se había quedado completamente petrificado ante la reacción de la muchacha, como si el hecho de pensar que podía haber muerto él en vez de Fred la afectara mucho más. Se hizo un silencio incómodo tras el cual, Hermione se levantó del banco y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, donde Molly ya los estaba llamando para cenar.

El día siguiente despertó frío y con el cielo gris, como si de un momento a otro pudiera comenzar a nevar. Cuando Hermione se levantó, bajó a la cocina a desayunar, donde Molly ya tenía preparados panecillos recién hechos, tortas, huevos, bacon y una tarta de manzana.

Buenos días Hermione – le dijo la matriarca de los Weasley.

Buenos días Molly. ¿Todavía no se ha levantado nadie?

Bueno, Arthur se fue temprano al Ministerio, y George acaba de irse a la tienda, pero de los demás, nada de nada, aunque no creo que Bill y Fleur tarden mucho en bajar, porque ya hace rato que he oído a la pequeña llorar. ¿Qué haréis hoy?

Pues no lo sé, lo cierto es que con este frío no apetece mucho salir de casa, aunque seguramente los chicos querrán jugar a quidditch un rato, así que... cogeré un libro y leeré.

Claro cielo... - la mujer la miró comprensivamente - ¿por qué no vas a la tienda a ayudar un poco a George?

Creía que tenía a alguien trabajando con él.

Sí, bueno, como es Navidad, le ha dado vacaciones, así que estará solo. Pero solo abrirá hasta mediodía y luego podéis volver aquí a comer.

Mmmmm, no sé si tal vez le moleste...

¿A George? Lo dudo mucho querida, si fueras Ron, tal vez sí, pero tú... yo creo que se alegrará de no estar solo.

En tal caso... iré a vestirme y me pasaré por allí, por si necesita un poco de ayuda, y si no, me dedicaré a mirar tiendas.

Me parece perfecto – sonrió la buena mujer.

Hermione terminó su desayuno rápidamente y subió a cambiarse justo cuando bajaban los demás. Pasó por su lado dándoles los buenos días y se encerró en su habitación. Se puso unos pantalones y un grueso jersey, cogió su abrigo y bajó hasta el salón. Se asomó a la cocina para despedirse.

Me voy, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Hasta luego – Molly fue la única que respondió mientras todos los demás se quedaban estupefactos.

¿Fe fuede faber qué le fasa? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

Sí, creí que se quedaría en casa leyendo mientras jugábamos al quidditch – dijo Harry.

Chicos, no podéis esperar que ella se quede encerrada mientras vosotros os divertís ¿verdad? - los regañó con una sonrisa Molly – simplemente, la he enviado a la tienda de George para que lo ayude un poco.

Mamá, ¿estás segura de haber hecho lo correcto? A Hermione ni siquiera le gustan las cosas que vende George – se extrañó Ginny, ante lo que su madre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Hermione llegó a Sortilegios Weasley y se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Llamó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Tal vez Molly lo había entendido mal y George no había ido a trabajar sino a pasear. Bueno, en tal caso ella se dedicaría a hacer algunas compras y luego se volvería a pasar. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin mirar, cuando notó que chocaba contra algo y cayó sentada al suelo.

Vaya, parece que esto se va a convertir en una costumbre – oyó al gemelo reírse.

Cállate idiota y ayúdame – se rió la castaña.

El pelirrojo le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. En cuanto Hermione se agarró a la mano del chico notó algo extraño que recorría su cuerpo entero. El chico la levantó de un golpe y la recibió entre sus brazos. Hermione lo miró a la cara extrañada y vio que él también estaba algo sonrojado ¿George sonrojado?

Disculpa, es que tiré tan fuerte de tí que creí que te podías caer de nuevo y por eso... yo... bueno... te cogí... - se notaba que estaba nervioso

Ya... claro... gracias... George – respondió Hermione incómoda y separándose del chico.

Y bien, ¿qué te trae por mi castillo, princesa? - El tono de George volvía a ser el de siempre.

Lo cierto es que hoy me esperaba una mañana muy aburrida de quidditch y tu madre me comentó que estabas solo en la tienda y que tal vez necesitaras ayuda.

¿Y has preferido venir a quedarte en casa leyendo o haciendo tareas de la academia? - se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

Pues claro, ayudar a un amigo es importante. Pero si prefieres estar solo... me dedicaré a deambular por las tiendas del callejón.

¿Cómo despreciar tan encantadora compañía? Por favor, las damas primero – dijo George abriendo la puerta de la tienda y haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione pudiera entrar.

Vaya... hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por la tienda. Sigue estando tan abarrotada de productos como siempre.

Por supuesto, los clientes tienen que tener de todas las tentaciones al alcance de su mano para poderlas comprar.

Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Normalmente, los clientes entran, pasean, miran, si tienen alguna duda preguntan y al final, antes de salir por la puerta, pasan por caja y pagan.

Yo no les puedo asesorar sobre los productos, aparte de decir que confisqué muchos de ellos en Hogwarts, así que si te parece bien, me quedaré en la caja y cobraré a los clientes.

Me parece perfecto, puesto que eso es algo que no soporto. Normalmente lo hace Norman, pero le he dado vacaciones.

Sí, eso me ha dicho tu madre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar clientes. No pararon en toda la mañana y la caja fue llenándose de monedas con cada una de las compras. Hermione observaba de vez en cuando al gemelo y se sorprendía de la paciencia que tenía con todo el que le preguntaba por sus productos y cómo lograba convencer a muchos padres de que ese era el mejor regalo de navidad para su hijo. George, de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione de reojo. Le parecía extraño tener allí a esa chica que siempre había rechazado sus productos y que tantas veces los había regañado por venderlos en el colegio, ayudándolo ahora, y lo cierto es que se veía muy bien, cobrando a los clientes sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. A las doce y media cerraron la puerta. George se acercó a la caja y vio que Hermione estaba haciendo un recuento del dinero.

¿Qué haces?

Me estoy asegurando de no haber dado ningún cambio mal, ni haber cobrado de más ni de menos.

¿Es que te acuerdas de todo lo que hemos vendido?

No... exactamente. He contado el dinero que tenías en la caja al abrir esta mañana y mi vuelapluma ha ido anotando todas las ventas, así que, debería cuadrar lo que hay en la caja con lo que teníamos esta mañana y... perfecto. Ningún error.

Jamás hemos hecho eso Hermione, lo que hay en la caja es lo que hay. Pero claro, jamás te hemos tenido a tí en la tienda – se rió el chico – anda, vámonos a casa a comer.

¿Pero y todo el dinero?

Mañana lo llevaré a Gringotts antes de abrir. Es lo que hago cada mañana, y es de allí de donde venía cuando nos hemos encontrado.

Está bien.¿Sabes? Me lo he pasado bien. Es un poco agotador tener tanta gente alrededor, pero ha sido una buena experiencia.

¿Tanto como para volver a repetirla? - preguntó su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta.

No te entiendo. ¿Quieres que vuelva mañana?

Solo si te apetece y no te aleja demasiado de tus tareas...

Bueno, como la tienda solamente abre por las mañanas, puedo hacer mis tareas por las tardes. ¿Seguro que no te molesto?

Jamás. - George le guiñó un ojo al decir esto y luego la cogió de la mano y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el jardín de La Madriguera y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casa sin darse cuenta de que seguían cogidos de la mano. George abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

Por fin habéis llegado – les dijo Ginny mirando sus manos.

Es que ha habido mucho trabajo y hemos tenido que cerrar un poco más tarde – se excusó George soltando disimuladamente la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a quitarse la chaqueta.

Gracias – respondió ella sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ginny.

¡Chicos! Ya era hora – salió Molly de la cocina acompañada del ministro de magia.

¡Kingsley! – se sorprendieron ambos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

He venido por un asunto que os concierne a vosotros dos y al segundo testamento que dejó tu hermano Fred.

¿Qué segundo testamento? - la voz de George sonó temblorosa. Recordar a Fred siempre lo entristecía – Ambos hicimos un testamento por si ninguno de los dos sobrevivíamos a la gran batalla, pero Fred nunca me dijo nada de un segundo testamento...

Por eso estoy aquí, es algo que me dejó Fred por si le pasaba algo. Pero me dijo que tenía que esperar... cierto tiempo... - Kingsley era reticente a seguir hablando delante de todos.

Bueno, primero vamos a comer y luego os reunís con Kings y habláis – atajó Molly.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron a deleitarse con la comida de Molly. Se notaba el ambiente un poco tenso, aunque Arthur hacía lo posible para sacar temas de conversación, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny hablaban de quidditch con Bill. George y Hermione se mantenían en silencio absortos en lo que Kingsley pudiera traer. Sobretodo Hermione, que no entendía por qué Fred había dejado algo para ella en un segundo testamento. Cuando terminaron, Molly pidió a todos que se retiraran del salón para que el Ministro, George y Hermione pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro y Kingsley en un sillón delante de ellos.

Bien chicos, entiendo que esto os parezca un poco extraño... a mí también me sorprendió cuando Fred vino a hablar conmigo hace ya casi dos años. Me dijo que sabía que yo sería el futuro Ministro de Magia si la guerra se decantaba a nuestro favor y me entregó esto – el hombre sacó dos sobres de su cartera – indicándome que si él moría, yo debía entregaros estos sobres cuando fuera el momento. Jamás me dijo qué momento era ese. He tenido esos sobres en mi mesa desde entonces y ayer, de repente, aparecieron vuestros nombres escritos en ellos, así que imaginé que este era el momento al que Fred se refería y aquí estoy, para cumplir con la última voluntad de Fred.

Kingsley les entregó un sobre a cada uno. Sus nombres estaban grabados en letras doradas. George y Hermione cogieron cada uno su sobre y lo miraron sin decir nada.

Os dejaré a solas para que leáis lo que sea que os escribió. Yo debo marcharme ya. Tan solo espero que lo que ponga en esas cartas no os entristezca las navidades. Adiós chicos.

Adiós Kingsley – dijo Hermione – y gracias.

No hay de qué. Hablaré con Molly para que nadie os moleste en un rato.

George seguía sin abrir la boca. Tan solo miraba el sobre con su nombre escrito en él con la inconfundible letra de Fred. Cuando el Ministro se hubo ido, el silencio se adueñó de nuevo del salón. Hermione miraba de reojo a George, mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas al sobre entre sus manos.

Te dejaré solo – dijo la castaña levantándose del sofá.

No – El pelirrojo se lo impidió cogiéndola por la muñeca – no te vayas. Esto es algo que Fred quiso que hiciéramos juntos, algo que preparó para los dos. Por favor quédate – la mirada de súplica de su amigo hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

Yo... creí que querrías leer a solas lo que sea que Fred te haya dejado en esa carta.

¿Las abrimos a la vez? - fue lo único que preguntó George. Hermione asintió y ambos rasgaron el sobre y sacaron el pergamino que había en el interior.

_"Querida Hermione,_

_ De seguro te extraña recibir esta carta. Tú y yo jamás tuvimos una gran relación de amistad, pero siempre has formado parte de la familia. Siempre nos peleábamos porque no te gustaban nuestras bromas y te tomábamos el pelo por ello, pero te aseguro que siempre te sentí especial, aunque a escondidas, porque si Ron llega a enterarse...Bueno, voy a ir al grano, pues de este otro tema ya no hay solución. Hay algo que me queda pendiente por hacer en este mundo y como ya no voy a poder hacerlo (puesto que si estás leyendo esto es porque estoy muerto), me gustaría que aceptaras hacerlo por mí. No sé cómo andará tu vida, seguro que muy liada con los estudios, pero quisiera pedirte que de vez en cuando le echaras un ojo a George. Jajaja. Seguro que esto te ha sorprendido. Sé que es una petición un tanto extraña. Georgie será quien peor lo esté pasando con mi ausencia, a parte de mamá, claro, pero de alguna manera sé que tú quieres verlo __feliz. No te pido que te cases con él, seguramente estarás comprometida con Ron, pero te pido por favor que lo cuides por mí. No confiaría a nadie más la seguridad de uno de los míos que a la bruja más brillante de nuestro siglo. _

_Un beso,_

_Frederick Arthur Weasley."_

Hermione terminó de leer la carta entre sorprendida y apenada y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa y a la vez se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas. Interiormente se puso a hablar con Fred. "Has pensado en todo ¿verdad? Por una vez se impuso tu practicismo a tu impulsividad. Pero ¿Cómo podías saber que morirías? Te lo prometo Fred, cuidaré de George tanto como pueda. Lo haré"

Mientrastanto, George leía la carta que su hermano le había dejado.

_"Mi querido Georgie,_

_ Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo no he sobrevivido a la batalla y por lo tanto, Kingsley te la ha entregado cuando ha sido el momento oportuno. ¿Que cómo sabía cuándo hacerlo? Calculé un tiempo prudencial desde mi muerte, creo que han sido casi dos años, para asegurarme de que ya estuvieras algo recuperado. Imagino que será duro para tí que no estemos juntos siempre, para mí también lo hubiera sido. Y de seguro te habrá sorprendido esta carta. No sé si tú también hiciste un segundo testamento pero bueno, esto es más una despedida unida a una petición: quiero que cuides de Hermione. Seguramente estará comprometida con el bobo de Ron, algo que jamás entenderé, pero también sabes las muchas veces que él la hacía llorar en el colegio y la hacía disgustar. Sabes que Hermione siempre fue especial para mí, era una más de la familia, pero era diferente. Aunque terminé saliendo con Angelina, siempre cuidé a esa castaña de cabello alborotado desde las sombras. Así que eso es lo que te pido, que ahora la cuides tú por mí. No permitas que Ronnie la haga sufrir._

_Sólo me queda pedirte que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y que si tenéis un hijo, le pongas mi nombre._

_Y una última cosa: ¿recuerdas todos los experimentos que dejamos a medias? Termínalos por los dos, la tienda necesitará productos nuevos para no quedarse obsoleta (menuda palabra, seguro es influencia de Hermione, jajaja)_

_Con todo esto, me despido ya de tí, mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mitad._

_Freddie."_

George terminó de leer su carta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que Fred supiera que iba a morir? Él no había hecho un segundo "testamento", solamente habían hecho uno conjunto por si ambos morían en la guerra, pero jamás se le ocurrió hacer otro, ni dejarle ninguna carta a Fred y eso lo hizo sentirse mal. Luego le vino a la mente Hermione, recordaba que su hermano alguna vez le había hecho algún comentario sobre ella, incluso se enfadaba mucho cuando la veía sufrir por alguna tontería o discusión con Ron y se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba secretamente "enamorado" de ella o por lo menos le gustaba. La miró de reojo y vio cómo gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Qué sería lo que Fred le había escrito? Tal vez se declaraba póstumamente. George no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a pesar de las lágrimas "Seguro que allí donde estés te estarás revolviendo porque ya nunca podrás estar con ella y al mismo tiempo estarás brindando porque no esté con Ron. Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ella por tí" Le prometió a su hermano. Entonces le cogió la mano a Hermione y le dio un suave apretón. Ella dio un respingo, pues estaba tan absorta con lo que decía la carta que no se había dado cuenta de que George la miraba. Se levantaron del sofá y se fundieron en un abrazo. En ningún momento George le preguntó qué ponía en la carta, tal vez más adelante, cuando tuvieran más confianza, ella se lo diría. Hermione tampoco preguntó, pensó que tenía que ser algo demasiado íntimo entre gemelos para meterse ella y por supuesto, el hecho de interpretar en su carta que Fred sentía algo por ella la había trastocado un poco. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron del salón y se encontraron a todo el mundo en la cocina, esperando expectantes una explicación.

¿Y bien? - fue Ron el primero en hablar - ¿Por qué Fred os ha dejado algo a vosotros dos?

Cállate Ron, qué poco sensible eres – le reprochó Ginny viendo que su hermano y su amiga habían llorado.

No pasa nada. Solo nos ha dejado unas cartas de despedida – respondió George sin mucho entusiasmo.

Para tí lo entiendo, pero para Herms... - siguió extrañándose Ron.

Pues sí, Ronald. Aunque te extrañe, Fred me pide que ayude a George con las cuentas de la tienda porque él es un poco despistado en eso - replicó Hermione.

¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? - quiso saber Harry – me refiero a que la Academia te absorbe todo el tiempo y el tiempo que te sobra lo absorbes tú con la Academia, ya te conocemos...

No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá – y diciendo esto subió a su habitación para pensar tranquilamente.

George se la quedó mirando mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba y decidió seguirla y hablar con ella, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que le hacían el resto de la familia. Subió hasta el segundo piso, aquel que compartían las habitaciones de él, Ginny y Charlie y llamó suavemente a la puerta de ésta última.

Adelante – se oyó la voz de la castaña. George abrió la puerta y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que era él.

No me esperabas a mí ¿verdad? - le dijo en una media sonrisa.

No... creí que sería Ginny... ¿ocurre algo?¿Estás... bien?

Bueno, estoy un poco sorprendido con todo esto de Fred – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama al lado de Hermione – Oye Herms... si no te apetece, no es necesario que hagas nada, en serio, no tienes por qué liarte con la tienda, por mucho que Fred te lo haya pedido en una carta...

No, no me importa. Quiero hacerlo. Te ayudaré siempre que pueda con la tienda, de hecho, puedo ir todos los sábados por la tarde para ayudarte a hacer el cierre de la semana y dejaré un vuela pluma con un hechizo para que controle las cuentas cuando yo no esté y...

¿En serio te pide que me ayudes con la contabilidad de la tienda?

¿Por qué te extraña?

Porque es algo que a Fred le preocupaba tanto o menos que a mí...

Bueno... no me pide exactamente eso, pero sí algo parecido y se lo he prometido. Pienso cumplir mi promesa. - Por supuesto no le iba a decir que la petición era que cuidara de él – si... si a ti te parece bien, claro. Tampoco yo quiero que te sientas obligado a tenerme rondando por allí.

Para mí será un placer que entrometas tu nariz respingona en la tienda – respondió el pelirrojo medio en broma cogiéndole de nuevo la mano.

Pasaron así las navidades, Hermione y George iban cada mañana a la tienda y luego volvían a La Madriguera a comer. Luego, por la tarde, Hermione se dedicaba a estudiar o a leer. La noche de fin de año, Hermione estaba ayudando a la sra. Weasley a preparar la mesa para la cena cuando Ginny llegó como un huracán seguida de un Harry jadeante.

¡Por Merlín! Hija, ¿Qué sucede?

Nada mamá, es solo que... Harry... y yo no podía esperar... y he vuelto corriendo...

Eso ya lo vemos cielo, estáis los dos sin aire. ¿Pero qué es lo que os ha pasado?

Mira mamá – Ginny les tendió la mano y todos se acercaron curiosos y entonces lo vieron, un precioso anillo de compromiso resplandecía en el dedo de la pequeña de la familia.

¡Vaya por fin! - gritó Ron – Felicidades amigo. Deduzco que tus temores ya se han disipado.

¡Enhorabuena! - Hermione abrazó a sus amigos muy contenta.

Toda la familia los felicitó. Al poco rato llegó Hannah, la novia de Ron y también se alegró mucho por ellos. Hannah había estudiado con ellos en Hogwarts, aunque estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw y ahora estudiaba para ser sanadora. Nunca habían tenido mucho contacto con ella, pero estaba en el grupo del ED y luchó con ellos en la guerra. Poco a poco, a través de su amistad con Luna, se fue uniendo al grupo de amigos hasta que empezó a salir con Ron. Fue una noche especial para todos. Además, pronto empezarían las clases en la Academia de nuevo y dejarían de verse con tanta frecuencia. Durante toda la cena no dejaron de oirse comentarios jocosos sobre el compromiso.

Bueno, yo le he dicho a Ginny que si quiere podemos esperar a que termine sus estudios, pero dice que no – explicaba Harry.

¿Entonces? ¿Para cuándo os queréis casar? - preguntó Fleur.

Me gustaría que la boda se celebrara en Junio, cuando ya todos estemos libres de exámenes – dijo Ginny.

Pero hija, para qué tanta prisa, sois muy jóvenes. Harry tiene razón, podéis esperar a terminar vuestras carreras – intentaba razonar Molly.

Ni hablar. No pienso esperar para que Harry se arrepienta – zanjó rotundamente la pequeña de los Weasley.

¿Arrepentirse? - se rió Ron – dudo mucho que eso suceda hermanita, si lo que él temía era que le dijeras que no.

Cállate Ronald – le dijo Hermione propinándole un codazo al ver que su amigo se ponía rojo.

¿De veras cielo? ¿Pensabas que iba a decirte que no? - la pelirroja miró tiernamente a su prometido y le dio un dulce beso – Eso jamás en la vida podría pasar.

Ooooohhhhhh. Muy bonito – se burlaron todos.

La noche pasó de lo más animada y celebraron la llegada del nuevo año por todo lo alto. En los dos días que quedaban antes de volver a la rutina, Ginny y Harry fijaron la fecha de su boda para el último sábado de Junio. La noche antes de marcharse, Hermione no podía pegar ojo. No entendía que por primera vez en su vida, le diera pereza volver a sus clases. No es que no quisiera, tenía muchas ganas de volver a su rutina, ya que esas vacaciones la habían descolocado un poco. Entre la carta de Fred, el compromiso de sus amigos y sobretodo compartir todas las mañanas con George en la tienda. No sabía qué le sucedía pero le entristecía dejar de verlo cada día.

Por Merlín Hermione. ¿En qué estás pensando? - se dijo en voz baja en la cocina – solo es un amigo con el que has compartido más tiempo del acostumbrado.

¿Hablando sola Herms? - Le preguntó una voz en la oscuridad de la cocina. El susto que se llevó la castaña fue tan grande que casi se le cayó el vaso de leche de las manos.

¿George? Menudo susto me has dado – dijo ella sonrojándose esperando que él no la hubiese oído.

Perdona – el pelirrojo se acercó sonriente – no esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto.

Yo tampoco. Creí que cuando te dormías no te despertaba ni que cayera una bomba.

Exacto. El problema es que no podía dormirme. ¿Y tú?

Tampoco puedo dormir... ¿no es obvio?

¿Y por qué? ¿Nerviosa por los próximos exámenes? - el chico se acercó un poco más y Hermione sintió que se ponía más nerviosa. Estaban muy cerca. Ella se terminó el vaso de leche y lo dejó en la encimera.

Bueno, no... es decir un poco, pero no es solo eso... es... todo. Estas han sido las navidades más extrañas de mi vida y pensaba que... se me hacía raro volver a mi mundo normal...

¿Tu mundo normal? - George había apoyado su mano encima de la de Hermione que todavía descansaba en la encimera tras haber dejado el vaso allí. Extrañamente, ella no retiró su mano – Y cual es ese mundo Hermione...

Bueno... volver a Grimmauld, sabiendo que para el curso que viene voy a tener que buscar un apartamento, ya que no me iré a vivir con Harry y Ginny recién casados. Volver a mis clases y comer en la Academia sin volver a comer los guisos de tu madre hasta quién sabe cuándo y...

¿Y...? - George estaba peligrosamente cerca y le acariciaba una mejilla con la mano libre.

Y... no ir cada mañana a la tienda contigo – terminó diciendo casi en un susurro – aunque iré cada fin de semana, no será lo mismo y sé que lo voy a echar de menos.

¿Me vas a echar de menos de lunes a viernes? - George acercó su cara a la de Hermione y ella se puso de puntillas inconscientemente.

Ya te estoy empezando a echar de menos.

Entonces George tomó la cara de Hermione con ambas manos y unió sus labios a los de ella. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Él esperando el rechazo y el consiguiente bofetón. Ella porque no imaginaba que el pelirrojo correspondiera de alguna manera lo que ella estaba empezando a sentir. Pasada esa sorpresa inicial, él la estrechó por la cintura para profundizar en el beso y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para corresponderle. Fue un beso dulce, suave y largo, durante el cual ambos entendieron lo que les estaba pasando. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un momento con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados, todavía abrazados, expectantes a la reacción del otro. Finalmente George fue quien rompió el silencio.

Hermione yo... no sé qué es exactamente lo que siento... esto es nuevo para mí... sobretodo después de... la carta de Fred...

Lo sé... para mí también es extraño esto que está pasando, pero lo cierto es que sé que hay algo... jamás imaginé... esto contigo.

Te entiendo. Siempre has sido una buena amiga, alguien más de la familia, como Harry, pero diferente. Fred lo vio antes que yo... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿Yo? Necesito aclararme un poco.

Lo imaginaba... no tienes por qué venir a la tienda este sábado si lo que necesitas es tiempo.

No es eso... es decir, sí, necesito tiempo, pero no quiero alejarme de tí. Vayamos poco a poco, dejemos que el tiempo haga su trabajo. Y por supuesto, el sábado voy a ir a la tienda.

Me alegra oír que no vas a salir huyendo de mí – suspiró el pelirrojo.

Soy una Gryffindor, jamás huyo ante nada.

Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana toca volver a la realidad.

Como si pudiera dormirme ahora.

Ni yo, pero si no lo hacemos volveré a besarte y no querré soltarte para no despertar de este fantástico sueño.

En tal caso, es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones y sigamos soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Está bien...

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas de sus habitaciones, una enfrente de la otra. Hermione iba a abrir la puerta cuando George la cogió de nuevo por la cintura y le dio otro beso, esta vez un poco más fogoso y ella notó inmediatamente cómo su cuerpo respondía a ese calor. Algo despertó dentro de ella, un millón de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago, pero su razón se interpuso a su corazón y lentamente apartó a George.

Por favor, aquí no George. - susurró temiendo que alguien más saliera de su habitación y los pillara.

Lo siento. Es que no pude evitarlo. Sabes tan bien que necesitaba saborearte una vez más. Buenas noches Herms.

Buenas noches George.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche. George todavía no entendía cómo podía estar sintiendo aquello respecto a Hermione, y se sentía un poco culpable porque sabía que su hermano también estaba enamorado de ella. Que tal vez, si no hubiera muerto, ahora ellos dos estarían saliendo. ¿Y si se hubiera enamorado de ella cuando estuviera saliendo con su hermano? No, jamás se habría fijado en Hermione de esa manera sabiendo que era la novia de su gemelo, pero no por ello se sentía menos culpable. Hermione mientrastanto, intentaba analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía evitar ese millón de mariposas que se habían instalado en su estómago cuando George la había besado. ¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos que conocía y con los que podría rehacer su vida, su corazón se había decantado por el bromista y nada serio George? ¿Y si Fred aún viviera y le hubiera pedido ser su novia? Bueno eso es algo que jamás resolvería. Y seguramente tampoco se habría fijado en George de no haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos últimamente. Tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos, ya que tal vez simplemente sentía empatía hacia el gemelo por estar ambos solos cuando todos los que los rodeaban estaban emparejados. En fin, tenía una semana por delante hasta que llegara el sábado y volviera a verlo en la tienda. Pero ¿Y mañana? ¿Cómo debían actuar ante todos?¿Y cuando se despidieran?¿Por qué diantres tenía que analizarlo todo? Y por Merlín ¿cuándo dejarían de revolotear esas mariposas en su estómago?

El domingo se levantaron todos bastante temprano, la casa de los Weasley bullía de movimiento, aunque hasta después del almuerzo no se marcharían, excepto Bill y Fleur que se habían ido el día anterior, pero Molly les estaba preparando comida para llevarse, pues seguía sin fiarse del viejo elfo de Grimmauld para alimentar a sus retoños. Cuando Hermione bajó a desayunar ya encontró a Ginny y a Harry en la cocina, y también George estaba ya allí. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, la castaña notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían levemente, lo que hizo sonreír a George.

Buenos días a todos – saludó la castaña.

Buenos días Hermione – la saludaron de vuelta Harry y Ginny.

Buenos días Herms – dijo George.

Buenos días cielo. Vaya, otra que baja ojerosa ¿acaso tampoco has pegado ojo esta noche querida?¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - le preguntó Molly.

No... he dormido bien... - Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo.

Pues no lo parece. George está igual que tú – dijo Ginny de inmediato.

Ninguno de los dos aludidos levantaron la cara de sus platos, pero sentían sus mejillas arder. Ginny los miraba con atención a ambos y Harry miraba con preocupación a su amiga. Sabía que cuando se acercaban los exámenes empezaba para Hermione una temporada de nervios histéricos que no la dejaban dormir, pero todavía faltaba un mes para examinarse, así que imaginaba que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Ron bajó al cabo de un rato bostezando.

Creo que este es el único que jamás tiene problemas para dormir – dijo Ginny riéndose, lo que hizo que todos los demás también se rieran y se distendiera un poco el ambiente.

¿Y qué vais a hacer hoy chicos? Después de recoger todas vuestras cosas claro – les preguntó Arthur.

Yo quiero jugar al ajedrez mágico si alguien más se apunta – dijo Ron.

Creo que me toca a mí – respondió Harry – Ginny va a ir a casa de Luna esta mañana y me va a dejar solo. Pero si quieres, puedes jugar tu Hermione.

No, no, para nada. Creo que prefiero sentarme a leer un rato hasta que Molly me necesite para preparar el almuerzo.

¿Y tu George? ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó su hermana.

No lo sé, tal vez simplemente me siente a veros jugar o leer – respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la castaña.

Bien, en tal caso, si ya estáis del desayuno, necesito que os marchéis de la cocina para limpiar y ponerme con las comidas que os vais a llevar – les dijo Molly.

Cuando salieron de la cocina, Ginny se despidió de Harry hasta el almuerzo y éste y Ron se sentaron a jugar al ajedrez. Hermione subió a su habitación a buscar un libro y cuando salió de ella se encontró a George esperándola fuera.

¡George! Me has dado un susto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esperarte para hablar contigo – el chico estaba nervioso, pero no perdía la sonrisa.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

¡Menuda pregunta! De lo que pasó anoche.

Oh, claro... - Hermione sintió de nuevo cómo se ruborizaba

Oye Herms... lo de anoche, yo... me pilló un poco desprevenido, o sea, me gustó y lo deseaba...

Ya veo. Después de pensarlo durante toda la noche te has dado cuenta de que no es buena idea, de que si no fuera por la carta de Fred ni siquiera se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza...

No, no, no ¿quieres callarte? - George se acercó a la chica y le cogió la cara con ambas manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Lo cierto es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en toda la noche. En las malditas mariposas que se instalaron en mi estómago y que aparecen cada vez que te miro o que pienso en tí. No sé hacia dónde nos conducirá esto, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte besado y de que volvería a repetirlo mil veces más.

Yo... - Hermione escuchaba a George mientras se perdía en el azul de sus ojos y sentía como si estuviese flotando en una nube – También a mí me gustó George, mucho. Pero no quiero confundir empatía con... algo más profundo. Por eso te pido que me des tiempo para aclarar lo que creo que siento.

Te daré el tiempo que quieras. Ya te dije que no era necesario que vinieras el sábado a la tienda. Solo quería que supieras que si tú quieres, yo voy en serio.

Tras decir esto, el pelirrojo volvió a besarla, intensamente y ella notó cómo su cuerpo respondía de inmediato y se dejaron llevar por ese beso hasta que la voz de la razón volvió a la cabeza de la castaña y se separó del pelirrojo.

Por favor George... podrían vernos... yo...

Está bien. Volvamos al salón. ¿Vas a leer?

Sí – respondió ella calmándose un poco – es una novela muggle. Se llama "El señor de los Anillos"

¿Y de qué trata?

Hermione comenzó a relatarle la historia a George mientras bajaban las escaleras y siguió mientras estaban sentados en el sofá. Se sabía la historia de memoria de tantas veces que había leído el libro. George la escuchaba y de vez en cuando se reía o le preguntaba alguna curiosidad. En el otro lado del salón, Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, pero oían a su amiga hablar sin parar. Finalmente Ron bufó.

Es increíble lo que llega a hablar Hermione si la dejan. ¿Cómo puede George estar tan tranquilo escuchándola sin hacerla callar con alguna broma?

No lo sé. Pero él parece estar pasándolo bien mientras la escucha. ¿No te parece curioso lo buenos amigos que se han hecho durante estas vacaciones?

Bah, es normal, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos con lo de la tienda – respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, seguramente sea eso... - pero Harry se quedó intrigado por el comportamiento de sus amigos y se distrajo tanto que Ron volvió a ganarle la partida, como siempre. Luego salieron a volar con las escobas.

¿Vienes con nosotros a volar un rato George? - le preguntó su hermano.

No gracias, estoy disfrutando de una interesante conversación con Herms. Que vaya bien.

Ron se quedó un momento extrañado al ver la reacción de George, porque sabía que adoraba volar, pero se encogió de nuevo de hombros y salió por la puerta; Harry en cambio, los miró un momento y sonrió. George no perdía detalle de lo que Hermione le contaba y ella estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas arreboladas. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido lo juntos que estaban ambos. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero estaba seguro de que Fred, desde donde fuera que estuviera, tenía un plan para esos dos.

Después del almuerzo terminaron de recoger sus cosas y bajaron a despedirse de los señores Weasley. Molly los abrazaba como si no fuera a verlos más mientras les llenaba las mochilas con grandes cantidades de comida. Ginny se despidió de ellos con abrazos y les prometió ir a verlos cuando tuviera un fin de semana libre, al igual que ellos prometieron ir a La Madriguera en cuanto las tareas de la Academia se lo permitiese. George se despidió de Harry y Ron con un apretón de manos y cuando llegó a Hermione se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla aguantándose el impulso de besarla. Luego salieron al jardín y desaparecieron.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado porque con todas las tareas que le ponían en la Academia, estando los exámenes tan cerca empezaba a notar el histerismo, a parte de que muchas veces se encontraba de repente pensando en George cuando debería estar haciendo los deberes. Incluso Harry la había pillado distraída varias veces y ella se había dado cuenta de que la miraba entre divertido e intrigado. ¿Tal vez sospechara algo? No. Harry era bastante torpe en cuanto a esas cosas, pero por otro lado... en alguna ocasión le había hecho algún comentario sobre George y antes jamás hablaban de él. Total, que llegó el sábado por la mañana, y Hermione se levantó muy nerviosa. Desayunó poco debido a los nervios y después se dedicó a hacer tareas hasta la hora del almuerzo.

¿No ibas a ir hoy a la tienda de George? - le preguntó Harry.

Eh... sí, pero no querrás que me pase allí todo el día. Iré después de comer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por nada.

¿Iraf a la fienda de Feorge? - inquirió Ron con la boca llena - ¿fodemos acompañarte? Hace mucho que no voy y quiero ver cómo le va – terminó de decir después de tragar.

Claro. Seguro que se alegrará de veros.

A nosotros no sé, pero... - Harry no terminó la frase porque Hermione lo estaba taladrando con la mirada.

Bien, si queréis venir conmigo os espero en el salón dentro de media hora, sino, ya apareceréis por allí cuando os apetezca – Y diciendo esto salió del comedor dando un portazo.

Pero ¿qué mosca le ha picado? - se extrañó Ron.

Déjala, ya sabes sus cambios de humor cuando se acercan los exámenes – sonrió Harry viendo que sus sospechas se confirmaban poco a poco.

Hermione subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? ¿Por qué le preguntaba tanto por la tienda? ¿Acaso sospechaba algo? Imposible, Harry siempre había sido un poco despistado para los temas del corazón. ¿Cómo iba a ser la tarde? ¿Cómo debía actuar con George ante tanta gente? ¿Debía mantenerse a distancia y actuar fríamente? Demasiadas preguntas. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar y los nervios a flor de piel. Jamás se había sentido tan confundida respecto a un chico. Intentó tranquilizarse leyendo un libro, pero su cabeza no dejaba de volver al momento en el que George la había besado y, sobretodo, a cómo ella le había respondido.

Media hora después, bajó al hall para esperar a sus amigos. En cuanto se reunieron los tres se desaparecieron hasta la puerta del Caldero Chorreante para entrar al Callejón Diagón. Caminaron decididos sin apenas hablar hasta llegar a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Entraron por la puerta y pudieron comprobar que estaba abarrotada de gente, como siempre. Hermione intentó localizar a George, pero al no verle se dirigió a su ayudante.

Buenas tardes, Norman, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Podrías decirme por dónde anda George?

¡Srta. Granger! Es un placer conocerla, George me ha hablado mucho de usted – Norman era un muchacho alto, rubio, de cálidos ojos marrones y franca sonrisa – George ha bajado al almacén a buscar más pastillas vomitivas porque se han terminado todas las de la tienda ¿quiere que vaya a buscarle?

No te preocupes, sé dónde está el almacén. No dejes tu puesto en la caja – Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos – Chicos, George está en el almacén, por favor, ayudad a Norman con los clientes hasta que vuelva ¿ok? - les pidió mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

¿Y a dónde vas tu? - le preguntó Ron.

A decirle a George que ya estoy aquí – respondió secamente la castaña mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

¿Y por qué no se espera a que George suba y nos vea? - inquirió Ron mirando a Harry. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se dirigió hacia una madre que parecía indecisa en su compra.

Hermione atravesó la tienda y llegó hasta la escondida entrada al almacén. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie la observaba, entró. Bajó las estrechas escaleras hasta llegar al final. Una pequeña luz mágica revoloteaba por el techo iluminando tenuemente el lugar, pero Hermione no oía ningún ruido ni había rastro de George. De repente unas manos le taparon los ojos y le susurraron al oído.

No debería bajar aquí sola srta. Granger, nunca se sabe lo que acecha en los oscuros rincones de este lugar.

No seas idiota George. ¿Pensabas que ibas a asustarme? - respondió ella notando cómo todo su cuerpo se electrizaba al sentir su contacto y poniéndose nerviosa al instante.

George la soltó, pero solamente para voltearla, cogerla por la cintura y atrapar sus labios en un intenso beso. En cuanto Hermione sintió los labios de George entre los suyos, abrió instintivamente la boca para dejar que él profundizara el beso. Inmediatamente se instalaron de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago. El beso fue largo y cuando ambos empezaron a notar que les faltaba el aire y que la temperatura comenzaba a subir demasiado se separaron lentamente, aunque George seguía sin soltarla.

No sabes cómo deseaba que llegara este momento. Llevo toda la semana pensando en tí. - le dijo el pelirrojo.

Yo también he pensado mucho en tí... no sabía qué pasaría cuando nos viéramos de nuevo, si las cosas habrían cambiado... pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo y ya no estoy confundida.

Yo ya te dije que si tú querías, yo iba en serio con esto. Jamás jugaría contigo Herms. - George le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla.

Está bien. Creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad para ver qué es esto que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Me encanta oírte decir eso – George iba a besarla de nuevo, pero Hermione se separó un poco.

Aquí y ahora no, pueden vernos y... no quiero que nadie lo sepa mientras no estemos seguros del rumbo que toma esta relación.

Está bien – se resignó George haciendo un mohín - Pero prométeme que te quedarás después de cerrar y hablaremos.

¿Y qué les digo a Harry y a Ron? Han venido conmigo.

A se nos ocurrirá algo.

Está bien... anda, volvamos.

Volvieron al bullicio de la tienda. George saludó a su hermano y a Harry y les agradeció la ayuda con los clientes. Mientras, Hermione se fue a ayudar a Norman en la caja. Fue una tarde de sábado muy movida y cuando, finalmente consiguieron cerrar la tienda eran ya las siete y media, media hora más tarde de lo habitual, así que Hermione le dijo a Norman que se podía ir a casa, que ella y George harían la caja. Esa fue la excusa perfecta para quedarse, ya que ni Harry ni Ron tenían muchas ganas de ponerse a hacer números y cuentas y se despidieron rápido.

¿Te esperamos para cenar Hermione? - preguntó Harry intencionadamente.

No te preocupes por ella, iremos a cenar algo cuando terminemos y luego la acompañaré – le dijo George.

¿A cenar? Me apunto – dijo Ron, pero Harry, al ver la cara de disgusto que su amiga no había podido disimular, le cortó el rollo a su amigo.

Ni hablar. Estos dos por lo menos van a estar una hora haciendo números y yo tengo hambre. Además, Kreacher seguramente ya nos habrá hecho la cena. El pobre se disgustará si falta Hermione, pero si no vamos ninguno de los tres se pasará un mes lamentándose y no me apetece oírlo.

Está bien... - refunfuñó su amigo – Nos vemos luego Herms.

Claro, pero no es necesario que me esperéis despiertos.

Tranquila, estoy demasiado cansado. Si la tienda está así cada día, no sé cómo lo aguantas George.

Bueno, hay gente que ha nacido para esto y a mí me gusta – replicó su hermano sonriendo – Hasta otro día chicos.

Buenas noches – dijeron los dos amigos saliendo de la tienda.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, George cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione repasando la caja intentando concentrarse. Quedarse a solas con George la había puesto nerviosa nuevamente.

¿Y bien? ¿Está todo correcto? - le preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose a su lado.

Todavía no he terminado y no me distraigas o tardaré más. ¿No deberías ir a ordenar y a reponer las estanterías?

Claro – El chico sabía que Hermione se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía a alguien observándola mientras hacía alguna tarea, así que se levantó y se fue a revisar lo que faltaba para ir a buscarlo al almacén. Cuando volvió, Hermione estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja. - ¿Has terminado ya?

Listo. Hoy has vendido mucho.

Hemos, Hermione, hemos vendido mucho. Vosotros me habéis ayudado. Creo que voy a tener que pagarte un sueldo por tu trabajo.

No digas tonterías, lo hago porque quiero. Me conformo con que me invites a cenar.

Bien, entonces, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó George recogiendo los abrigos.

Por supuesto ¿No iremos al Caldero Chorreante, verdad?

Pensaba ir a un restaurante italiano que han abierto cerca de aquí ¿te apetece?

Mmmmm, un buen plato de pasta me vendrá genial. Acepto.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, notaron que hacía bastante frío y la nieve de la calle se había helado, así que Hermione se cogió del brazo de George para no caerse. Fueron en silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante, donde enseguida los atendieron y pudieron sentarse y pedir la cena. Estaban en silencio, George la miraba intensamente y ella podía sentir la mirada de él, pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista del mantel.

Hermione – la llamó suavemente George – Herms, por favor, mírame – y al decirlo le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa, pensando que ella la apartaría, pero no fue así – por favor, Herms ¿te incomoda estar aquí conmigo?

No, para nada – respondió rápidamente ella levantando entonces la cabeza y conectando su mirada con la de él, quien parecía preocupado – es solo que... todavía estoy asimilando todo esto y...

Y no estás segura de querer dar este paso – George parecía dolido y comenzó a retirar su mano, pero Hermione se la cogió rápidamente y sonrió.

No George, sí quiero intentarlo. Te lo he dicho antes en la tienda. Pero... yo... no he tenido muchas relaciones con chicos, a parte de Víktor y de Ron... bueno... solo he salido con un par de chicos más y sé que soy una persona poco dada a los sentimentalismos. No soy muy apasionada, sino más bien fría.

¿De dónde has sacado esta idiotez? ¿Te lo han dicho los genios que han salido contigo?

Pues... en cierto modo es lo que me han dado a entender. Yo... me centro mucho en mis estudios, me vuelvo huraña y casi una ermitaña cuando se acercan los exámenes y digo las cosas sin pensar, tal y como las siento y eso a la gente no le gusta.

Herms... todo eso ya lo sé. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y te he podido analizar desde una perspectiva muy objetiva. Sé cómo eres y aunque en parte tienes razón, sé que también eres una persona muy íntegra, leal, valiente, cabezota e impulsiva, como todo buen Gryffindor. Y estoy seguro de que puedes llegar a ser muy apasionada si estás con la persona correcta. Lo que no entiendo es qué puedes ver tú en mí. No terminé mis estudios mágicos, no tengo una carrera y siempre nos hemos peleado porque no me tomo la vida tan en serio como tú.

Yo también te conozco un poco George, hemos vivido una guerra juntos, y sé que debajo de esa capa de superficialidad y de bromista rompedor de normas, late un corazón valiente y dulce. Sé que te preocupas por los tuyos. Y no se tiene que tener una carrera para ser inteligente, porque tú lo eres, de lo contrario jamás hubierais montado vuestro propio negocio y mucho menos lo habrías sacado adelante tú solo si no tuvieras cerebro, además del valor que se necesita para superar la pérdida de tu alma gemela.

Entonces, si tan bien nos conocemos y nos atraían todas esas cosas el uno del otro ¿por qué crees que hasta ahora no nos hemos dado cuenta?

Tal vez porque nunca habíamos compartido tiempo. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero nunca hemos profundizado. En el colegio vosotros siempre rompíais las normas y yo os castigaba, éramos bandos opuestos. En la guerra estábamos centrados en otras cosas, pero en el fondo veíamos lo que había en el otro. Pero ahora, sin presiones, hemos podido ver lo que guarda cada uno y... me gusta lo que hay.

A mí también me gusta, muchísimo – George le apretó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que el corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Entonces les sirvieron la cena – genial, a comer.

Durante la cena siguieron charlando, pero no sobre ellos, sino sobre la familia, la tienda, los estudios de Hermione... Terminaron de cenar, George pagó la cuenta y salieron a la calle, donde además del frío, había comenzado a nevar. Se fueron a la tienda, donde George vivía en el apartamento que había encima y así ella podía coger la red flu hasta Grimmauld. Subieron las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Hermione nunca había estado allí. Era un sitio pequeño, con un salón-comedor, una cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones, pero estaba limpio y ordenado. George pronunció un hechizo y la estancia pronto se calentó.

¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irte? ¿Un té? ¿Un café? ¿Un whisky de fuego? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

No gracias. Ha sido una cena maravillosa George.

No te vayas todavía – le dijo el pelirrojo cogiéndola de las manos.

George... es tarde... Harry y Ron se preocuparán si no vuelvo – La castaña intentaba sonar convincente, pero realmente no quería marcharse.

Por favor... quédate un rato más... - George le acariciaba una mejilla con una mano mientras posaba la otra en la cintura de Hermione.

La castaña miró los azules ojos del pelirrojo y se perdió en el mar de sentimientos que veía en ellos: cariño, dulzura, tristeza, duda, anhelo y... deseo. Entonces comprendió que ella también deseaba quedarse y lo deseaba a él, así que dejó a un lado su raciocinio y colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo lo besó con pasión, lo que tomó un poco por sorpresa al chico pero enseguida se repuso y le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se besaron durante un largo rato e inconscientemente se quitaron los abrigos. George la echó en el sofá mientras seguían besándose y poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de los zapatos y los jerseis que llevaban. George comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione y deslizó sus labios por el cuello y la clavícula de ella hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos donde se detuvo y levantó la vista para mirar a su compañera.

¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Hermione al ver la duda del chico - ¿Has cambiado de idea?

No... es solo que... ¿realmente tú quieres que esto suceda? Porque puedo parar ahora, si tú no quieres que siga, pero estoy descubriendo un cuerpo que me está volviendo loco y si sigo, ya no podré detenerme.

No quiero que te detengas George Weasley, si lo haces, te mato – le respondió ella besándolo de nuevo con ansiedad.

Si me lo pides así, no me voy a negar – dijo él sonriendo – pero no aquí.

Cogió a Hermione en brazos mientras seguía besándola y entró en su habitación. La dejó suavemente en la cama y él se quitó la camiseta dejando ver un torso, que si bien era delgado, se notaba fibroso debido a lo mucho que había jugado al quidditch. Hermione se deshizo también de su blusa y él le quitó el sujetador y empezó a besarla de nuevo mientras con una mano jugaba con los pechos de ella. Luego empezó a bajar nuevamente y se entretuvo en besar, lamer y chupar los pezones de la castaña haciendo que éstos se endurecieran más con cada caricia y mordisquito mientras ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer. Poco a poco fue deslizándose con la lengua hasta llegar al ombligo y en un momento le había desabrochado los pantalones. Metió una mano dentro de su ropa interior hasta alcanzar aquel lugar secreto donde seguramente muy pocos habían logrado llegar. Metió un dedo en su interior y notó que estaba caliente y húmeda y al encontrarla tan dispuesta, el pelirrojo terminó de ceder ante su deseo. Le quitó los pantalones arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior, mientras ella le desabrochaba sus pantalones dejándole en bóxers y pudiendo apreciar la enorme erección que tenía. Hermione metió la mano dentro y acarició con firmeza el duro miembro de él haciendo que el chico soltara un gemido de placer, pero ya no podía más. Se deshizo de sus bóxers y tumbó a Hermione en la cama posicionándose él encima de ella, quien instintivamente abrió las piernas para darle a él un mejor acceso. George la besó de nuevo mientras la penetraba, con cuidado, pero firmemente. Hermione arqueó la espalda al sentir el placer que le daba el miembro de él dentro de ella y unió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Encajaban perfectamente. George se fue moviendo dentro de ella mientras no dejaba de besarla, pronto las embestidas ganaron en intensidad y cuando ambos notaron que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax se agarraron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos mientras un fuerte orgasmo les recorría cada músculo, vértebra y fibra de su cuerpo, compartiendo así el momento de mayor intimidad entre los dos. Cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, George la besó de nuevo, en los ojos, en la nariz y en los labios. Ella sonreía. El chico intentó apartarse pero ella lo abrazó.

No salgas todavía – Le pidió en un susurró.

Si no salgo, te aplastaré. Peso mucho más que tú.

No me importa. Por favor, quedémonos un minuto más así – dijo la castaña abrazándolo más fuerte.

Está bien – George la abrazó.

Estaba pletórico de felicidad. Acababa de hacer el amor con quien menos se lo habría

imaginado hacía unos meses. Ahora estaba seguro de que la amaba y de que ella era la mujer de su vida. Luego, con cuidado, salió de dentro de ella y se echó a su lado mientras ella se abrazaba a él y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y él jugaba enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Hermione por su parte se sentía muy feliz. Jamás se había sentido así con ningún otro chico con los que había estado. Se sentía completa. Se había entregado a él como no lo había hecho con nadie antes. Entonces George le levantó la cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después susurrarle,

Te quiero.

Y yo a tí – le respondió ella besándolo de nuevo con pasión, lo que hizo que el deseo creciera de nuevo en ambos y volvieron a hacer el amor, con más calma, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro para terminar uniéndose de nuevo en otro clímax de placer y comunión espiritual.

Al terminar la segunda sesión de sexo, Hermione se levantó.

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que volver a casa de Harry. Son las tres de la mañana.

No quiero que te vayas – le dijo él cogiéndola de una mano.

Tengo que irme George. No quiero que me vean llegar mañana por la mañana con las mismas ropas.

De acuerdo... ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

Intentaré encontrar una excusa para escaparme mañana por la tarde. ¿Estarás aquí?

No tenía pensado moverme de aquí en todo el día. ¿Se lo dirás?

Por ahora prefiero que nadie lo sepa. No me apetece que Ron se burle de mí o se enfade contigo. Ya sabes que es muy sobreprotector en lo que a chicos se refiere. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mí – replicó la castaña mientras se vestía.

Me importa un comino lo que piense mi hermano pequeño. Nunca he entendido por qué tanto celo con tus novios, al fin y al cabo, él tiene novia y vosotros ya no estáis juntos.

Lo sé, pero es como si yo fuera otra Ginny. Se enfadaba con cada novio que tenía ella en el colegio, incluso se enfadó con Harry cuando empezó a salir con Ginny, y eso que es su mejor amigo. Ron es así – se encogió de hombros Hermione.

Está bien, de momento lo llevaremos en secreto, así mamá tampoco me sermoneará con que por qué tú, su "otra hijita", que si te lastimo me las tendré que ver con ella...

Sí – se rió la castaña – creo que a todos les costará vernos como pareja. Por eso, es mejor que poco a poco nos vean más tiempo juntos y que nos relacionamos más, así no se sorprenderán tanto.

Hermione terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la chimenea. George se puso sus bóxers y se acercó para despedirla. Le dio un beso muy apasionado y cuando Hermione vio que sus cuerpos se caldeaban de nuevo se separó de él.

George Weasley, no voy a caer de nuevo – le dijo en tono de regañina – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – respondió él haciendo un mohín.

En serio, mañana por la tarde vendré. Te lo prometo.

Hermione se metió en la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos y pronunció la dirección de la casa de Harry. Aterrizó en el hall de Grimmauld procurando no hacer mucho ruido. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta rogando para que ésta no chirriara. Luego se quitó la ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron así las semanas. Hermione se escapaba a la tienda siempre que podía, sobretodo los sábados, que era cuando podía quedarse más tiempo con George. Llegaron los exámenes y tuvieron que verse menos, pero el chico lo aceptaba porque sabía cómo era ella en ese tema. En primavera fueron un fin de semana a La Madriguera, pues era el cumpleaños de Ron y Molly quería celebrarlo. A George no le apetecía mucho, porque eso suponía sacrificar un sábado por la noche, pero Hermione le convenció de que encontrarían un rato para estar juntos a solas. Por supuesto, llegaron juntos después de cerrar la tienda. En vez de utilizar la red flu, decidieron aparecerse. Cuando llegaron, ya Molly tenía la mesa preparada para la cena.

¡Por fin llegasteis! - los abrazó la sra. Weasley – deberías haber cerrado antes la tienda George. Son casi las nueve.

Bueno... es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo y luego hacer cuentas... - intentó excusarse el chico, aunque en realidad habían estado en otras cosas.

Pobrecita Hermione. Espero que mi hijo no te tenga esclavizada con eso de llevar la contabilidad.

No se preocupe Molly, me encanta ayudarle. Disfruto mucho en compañía de George – respondió la castaña lanzando una intensa mirada al chico quien le guiñó un ojo.

¿En serio? Con lo que discutíais en el colegio sobre ese tema... - se burló Harry.

Una cosa era mi deber de hacer cumplir las reglas, y otra es que ahora se trata de un negocio – dijo su amiga mirándolo curiosa. Realmente, Harry cada vez hacía más comentarios sobre ella y George - ¿Dónde está Ron? - inquirió para cambiar de tema.

Ha salido a pasear con Hannah. No creo que tarden – dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga – Hermione, el sábado que viene tengo la prueba del vestido ¿vendrás conmigo?

¿Por la mañana o por la tarde?

Por la mañana.

Claro, ningún problema.

Y luego podemos ir a mirar tu vestido de dama de honor.

Por supuesto Ginny ¿no vendrá con nosotras sra. Weasley?

Sí, sí, vendré... estoy deseando ver cómo te queda ese vestido.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y su novia Hannah y se sentaron a cenar. Después todos le dieron sus regalos y estuvieron bailando y charlando. Habían decidido que Hannah dormiría en la habitación con Ginny y Harry con Ron, así que Hermione volvió a quedarse con la habitación de Charlie, que estaba justo enfrente de la de George. Cuando decidieron irse todos a dormir, Hermione se metió en su habitación, se puso una camiseta y esperó a que toda la casa estuviera en silencio. Al poco rato llamaron a su puerta.

Pasa – dijo en un susurro abriendo la puerta – Esto es una locura ¿Y si Ginny viene a verme durante la noche para charlar?

No creo que eso ocurra, he visto cómo Harry iba a su habitación y Hannah se mudaba a la de Ron – se rió George.

No hagas tanto ruido, que nos van a oír. Como se entere tu madre de todos estos traspasos... se va a poner hecha una fiera.

Esperemos que no se entere – George hizo un hechizo de aislamiento para que no se oyera nada desde fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que solo se pudiera abrir desde dentro, luego subió a Hermione a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con la sesión de esta tarde? - se burló la castaña.

Jamás tengo suficiente de tí. Eres mi droga Hermione Granger, cuanto más te pruebo, más necesito de ti.

Te quiero George Weasley.

Esa fue la primera vez que pasaron toda la noche juntos y durmieron, poco, pero durmieron juntos. A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó cuando oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Seguramente era Molly que iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Despertó a George para que éste se fuera a su habitación, lo que hizo a regañadientes. Entonces Hermione cogió una toalla y sus enseres de ducha y se metió en el baño para asearse. Cuando salió, George estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estás preciosa esta mañana – le susurró acercándose para oler el delicioso aroma de vainilla que despedía su cabello recién lavado.

No seas tonto – se ruborizó ella – anda, entra a ducharte que apestas a sexo y podrían pensar mal.

Mmmm, anoche no te importaba este olor.

Buenos días chicos – saludó Arthur subiendo por las escaleras – ahora iba a hacer la ronda para despertaros pero ya veo que algunos os habéis adelantado. Voy por los demás.

George y Hermione se miraron alarmados. No sabían si sus amigos habrían tenido la precaución de volver cada uno a su cama, así que Hermione sonrió y se adelantó.

No se preocupe sr. Weasley, yo iré a despertarlos.

¿Estás segura? Tendrás que entrar en la habitación de los chicos y eso a veces puede ser peligroso – bromeó tapándose la nariz.

Tranquilo, convivo con ellos, ya sé a lo que me enfrento – se rió la castaña.

Está bien Herms, lo dejo en tus manos – y diciendo esto volvió a bajar.

Entonces George aprovechó para atraparla por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo que la temperatura corporal de Hermione llegara de nuevo al punto de ebullición. Cuando se separaron ella estaba completamente ruborizada y con los labios hinchados.

Idiota, ¡nos van a ver!

Tal vez quieras volver a ducharte...

Ni hablar, voy a despertar a los demás antes de que suba tu madre. Y date tú una ducha, pero de agua fría – se rió ella mirando la zona sur del cuerpo del chico.

Muy graciosa – George entró en el baño refunfuñando, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione se dirigió primero a la habitación de Ginny, llamó a la puerta y su amiga, con las mejillas arreboladas abrió tímidamente. Al ver que era Hermione quien estaba llamando suspiró de alivio.

Buenos días Ginny. Es hora de levantarse y de hacer intercambios rápidos si no queréis que tus padres os pillen.

Buenos días Herms. Gracias por el aviso... oye ¿cómo sabías que...? Es igual. Gracias.

Tranquila. Pero daos prisa porque tu padre ya subía cuando me lo he encontrado y me he ofrecido yo a despertaros. Ahora voy a avisar a Ron y a Hannah.

Gracias de nuevo Herms.

Mientras la peliroja cerraba la puerta, Hermione oyó que hablaba con Harry y le daba prisas para que se marchara a su habitación. Luego se dirigió al piso de arriba y le abrió la puerta Ron, que iba solo con unos bóxers.

Me has dado un susto de muerte Herms. Creía que eras mi madre.

Tu madre no habría llamado Ron. Pero deberíais ir con más cuidado – se reía la castaña.

Luego se dirigió escaleras abajo y se encontró a George saliendo del baño llevando solamente una toalla atada a la cintura. En cuanto lo vio, notó cómo la sangre le bullía y se sonrojó como una quinceañera. El chico sonrió.

Vamos Herms, no me dirás que te da vergüenza verme así. Me has visto con menos ropa.

No me da vergüenza, tonto. Al contrario, me hierve la sangre pensando en todo lo que me ofrece ese cuerpo.

Uau, estás hecha una fierecilla. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a vestir...

Ni hablar. Vístete de una vez. No tardará en bajar Hannah y no creo que a Ron le guste que te vea así.

¿Ya se han despertado los tortolitos?

Vístete y baja de una vez – se rió de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Molly y Arthur la miraron sonriendo. Ella se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Estaba hambrienta.

¿Has conseguido despegar a cada pájaro de su nido? - le preguntó pícaramente Arthur.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo saben?

Cielo. También hemos sido jóvenes y hemos cometido nuestras locuras – sonrió Molly – además, no es que sean precisamente discretos subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Sino, ¿cómo lo sabrías tu?

Tiene razón sra. Weasley. No son muy discretos – sonrió la castaña.

Después de desayunar salieron a jugar un rato a quidditch mientras Hannah y Hermione los miraban. La mañana pasó rápidamente y después de comer vinieron las despedidas. Ron fue a acompañar a Hannah a su casa y quedó en verse directamente en Grimmauld con Harry y Hermione. Harry se despidió de Ginny y ésta quedó con Hermione para el sábado siguiente. Y George se despidió de todos diciéndole a Hermione que esperaba verla el sábado por la tarde en la tienda si su hermanita no la secuestraba todo el día. Hermione se rió ante la cara de ofendida que puso Ginny y le prometió a George estar puntualmente a las cuatro y media en la tienda.

Siguieron pasando las semanas y todo seguía en la más absoluta calma y rutina. Entre semana, Hermione se dedicaba a la Academia y a sus tareas y los sábados por la tarde iba a la tienda y ayudaba a George y a Norman. Luego cenaban juntos, a veces en el restaurante, a veces en casa y después se dedicaban a ellos, a charlar, a hacerse el amor y sobretodo a conocerse. George jamás la presionaba para que se quedara a pasar la noche, aunque desde que habían dormido juntos en La Madriguera, lo que más deseaba era despertar cada mañana a su lado. Se acercaban así los exámenes y, por ende, la boda de Harry y Ginny e inevitablemente, un día salió a relucir el tema de qué haría Hermione después de la boda.

Oye Herms... he estado pensando sobre el hecho de que busques apartamento después de la boda.

Bueno, no será inmediatamente después. Primero pasaré unos días de vacaciones con mis padres y luego... ya veré lo que hago.

¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí? - le soltó de golpe el pelirrojo. Estaban en casa de George, después de cenar, recogiendo la cocina y ella se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué decir – O podemos buscar un apartamento o una casa más grande, si lo prefieres.

George... ¿me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos, como pareja?

Pues sí... ¿Tanto te extraña? Sé que eso significará decirles a todos lo nuestro y escuchar las reprimendas de mamá, y las amenazas del enano, pero desde hace unos meses, lo único que deseo es despertar cada mañana a tu lado – le dijo él arrodillándose.

George... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Hermione temblaba de nervios.

Hermione Jean Granger, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar este regalo para formalizar nuestra relación y con el tiempo, cuando tú quieras, convertirte en mi esposa? - le preguntó George abriendo una pequeña cajita delante de Hermione que contenía un lindo anillo de oro con un rubí. Rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Sí George Weasley, estaré orgullosa de llevar este anillo en mi mano – le dijo lanzándose al cuello del chico y cayendo ambos al suelo.

George le puso el anillo y ella lo miró extasiada. Era sencillo, pero a ella le pareció el anillo más hermoso del mundo. Lo besó ardientemente y se entregaron al amor durante varias horas.

Sabes que todo el mundo va a ver el anillo en tu dedo y te preguntará.

Bueno, de momento lo guardaré hasta que encontremos el momento de decirlo a las familias.

Entonces, ¿vendrás a vivir conmigo después de vacaciones?

No sé si sea lo más correcto George. Tal vez a nuestros padres no les guste la idea...

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pagar un alquiler para luego pasar las noches aquí conmigo? Podemos buscar un apartamento para los dos, uno más grande donde poder poner todas tus cosas, ya que este es pequeño.

Lo pensaré. Además, ¿quién dice que voy a pasar tooooodas las noches aquí contigo? - se burló la castaña - Primero la boda, luego decir a todo el mundo que estamos juntos y después decidir lo del apartamento. ¿Te parece bien?

Me parece perfecto. Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero George. Menuda sorpresa se van a llevar.

Bien, la boda es el próximo sábado. ¿Cuándo terminas el último examen?

El jueves. Ron y Harry se quedarán en Grimmauld hasta el sábado por la mañana y yo iré a La Madriguera el viernes por la tarde ¿Cuándo vendrás tu?

El sábado al mediodía. Cerraremos la tienda y por la tarde le he dado fiesta a Norman, ya que él solo en la tienda se va a volver loco, por lo que he decidido no abrir. Entonces... ya no nos veremos hasta el sábado, en la boda...

Bueno... como todas las semanas. Ahora debo irme, es tarde y mañana tengo que encerrarme en la biblioteca para estudiar. Buenas noches George.

Buenas noches princesa. Te deseo suerte en los exámenes.

Y por fin llegó el fin de semana. Harry llevaba varios días sin dormir bien. Entre los exámenes y la proximidad de la boda no lograba conciliar el sueño. Hermione había estado igual, hasta el jueves por la noche, cuando ya pudo relajarse y durmió como un angelito. Ron era el único que no tenía ningún tipo de problema para dormir, así que llegó al fin de semana de lo más descansado. Hermione se levantó temprano el viernes y bajó a desayunar la primera. Acto seguido apareció Harry.

Buenos días Harry. Veo que sigues sin poder dormir. Tienes unas ojeras que te llegan al suelo.

Buenos días Herms. Como Ginny me vea mañana así, seguro que sale corriendo. Parezco un inferi.

Tranquilo, mañana, cuando llegues a La Madriguera, me mandas buscar y te haré un hechizo para que no se te noten. ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de poción revitalizadora antes de la ceremonia? Seguramente te ayudaría. Y podrías tomar un poco de poción para dormir esta noche. Todo eso junto te ayudará a que mañana seas el novio más apuesto de la boda.

Muy graciosa. Soy el único novio de la boda de mañana.

Con más razón. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? A preparar tu traje, tu maleta...

No, creo que ya lo tengo todo listo. Muchas gracias de todos modos. Herms... sabes que no es necesario que te marches de Grimmauld después de la boda. Eres como mi hermana. Eres de la familia.

Gracias Harry. Pero no. Los recién casados necesitan su espacio e intimidad para adaptarse a la nueva situación. Además, ya casi tengo resuelto ese tema.

¿Has encontrado un apartamento ya? ¿Cuándo lo has buscado? - Le preguntó un Ron todavía medio dormido que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Más o menos. Bien chicos, voy a preparar mis cosas. Tengo mucho trabajo porque voy a tener que llevarme muchas cajas de libros...

Herms... puedes dejarlo aquí y hacerlo cuando estemos de Luna de Miel, incluso cuando ya estemos de vuelta. No hace falta que te lo lleves todo hoy.

Gracias Harry, eres un encanto. En tal caso, voy a preparar la bolsa para el fin de semana y luego... saldré a pasear. Volveré para el almuerzo ¿ok?

Tranquila... prometemos echarte mucho de menos – se burló Ron.

Hermione subió a su habitación, preparó un par de jeans, un par de camisetas de manga corta, un bikini (por si iban al río el domingo), una toalla, su necesser, pijama, zapatillas... y extrañamente en ella, no cogió ningún libro. Había decidido que ese fin de semana, después de la boda, lo iba a dedicar a disfrutar y a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con George. Cuando hubo arreglado su bolsa, salió de la casa y se dirigió al callejón Diagón. Entró por El Caldero Chorreante, saludó al viejo Tom y luego tocó los ladrillos para que se abriera la puerta al callejón. Se dirigió a

la tienda de George. Había pocos clientes a esa hora y Norman estaba ordenando los estantes. Le preguntó dónde estaba George y cuando éste le indicó que estaba en su apartamento subió las escaleras enseguida. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, así que entró con cuidado. Miró en el comedor, en la cocina y en la habitación, pero el chico no estaba, así que llamó en voz alta.

¡George! Soy yo ¿Dónde estás?

¡Herms! - dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación de su hermano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buenos días. Como no tenía nada que hacer, he decidido venir a verte. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Fred?

Buenos días preciosa – la saludó dándole un beso – estaba... bueno, quería darte una sorpresa. Así que ven, te lo mostraré.

Entraron en la antigua habitación del gemelo y Hermione vio que había desaparecido la cama. George estaba remodelando la habitación para poner un escritorio y muchas estanterías.

¿Qués es todo esto?

Bueno princesa. Creo que ya es hora de dar un paso adelante y estoy convirtiendo la habitación de Fred en una especie de estudio-biblioteca para cuando te instales aquí. Así tendrás un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar y hacer tus tareas de la Academia.

Pero George... Era la habitación de Fred. No habías entrado aquí desde que él...

Lo sé – suspiró el pelirrojo con melancolía – pero como te he dicho, creo que ya es hora de dar un paso adelante. Y estoy seguro de que Fred estará de acuerdo con mi decisión, allá donde esté.

George... - la castaña estaba emocionada – gracias... por pensar en mi. Eres un cielo – le dijo dándole un beso.

Siempre pienso en tí – sonrió el chico.

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión y pronto se dejaron llevar por el deseo. Sin saber cómo, Hermione se encontró en la cama de George dejándose llevar por la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro.

¿No es peligroso? Podría subir Norman a buscarte...

Norman jamás sube aquí. Si necesita mi ayuda hace sonar una campanilla para que yo lo sepa. Además, hoy no habrá mucha gente.

Una hora después, bajaron ambos a la tienda. Hermione pudo comprobar que seguía sin haber mucha gente.

Eso es porque a esta hora todavía está la gente en el trabajo. Además, los que son padres tienen que ir hoy a buscar a sus hijos a King's Cross – le explicó Norman sonriendo – mañana sí será una locura. Ya le dije a George que podría abrir yo la tienda. Perderá muchas ventas si no abre.

Tenemos un cartel desde hace varios días en el que pone que sólo abriremos por la mañana, así que ya la gente lo sabe – replicó el pelirrojo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Es cierto Norman. No queremos que te vuelvas loco tú solo con la tienda abarrotada. Tengo que irme. He quedado con Harry y Ron para almorzar juntos y luego me iré a casa de tus padres para ayudar a tu madre con la histérica de la novia.

Ni que lo digas. Fui anoche a cenar allí y salí yo con los nervios de punta solo de verla a ella – se rió George.

Hasta mañana, George. Nos vemos Norman.

Hasta pronto señorita Granger.

Hasta mañana – George le dio un beso en la mejilla – Espero que logres apaciguar a la fierecilla.

Siempre puedo recurrir a un hechizo si todo lo demás falla – se rió la castaña.

Hermione llegó a Grimmauld un poco antes del almuerzo. Vio que los chicos no estaban en la cocina y dejó al viejo elfo refunfuñando, así que se dirigió al salón. Los encontró jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. Ron estaba exultante y Harry más despeinado que de costumbre.

Hola Herms – la saludó Ron – le he ganado ya diez partidas a Harry.

¿Así es como pretendes que se relaje? - sonrió ella condescendiente – si normalmente ya le ganas siempre, hoy seguro que ni siquiera se concentra.

Es imposible... - murmuraba el pelinegro – me tiembla hasta la voz cada vez que intento dar una orden.

Venga, dejadlo ya. Kreacher está refunfuñando que se enfriará la comida.

Comieron en silencio. Harry no dejaba de alborotarse el pelo constantemente, hasta tal punto que parecía que no se había peinado en toda su vida. Ron y Hermione lo miraban sonriendo. Intentaron tranquilizarlo distrayéndolo con otros temas, pero no había manera. Finalmente, Hermione le dio una poción para dormir esa noche y se despidió de ellos.

Bien chicos. Nos vemos mañana en La Madriguera. No os retraséis ¿ok? Y Harry, en cuanto llegues, búscame y te ayudaré con lo de las ojeras, y tómate la poción.

Está bien, Herms. Te haré caso.

Pues será la primera vez en tu vida que lo hagas sin rechistar – tras este comentario los tres se miraron y se pusieron a reír. Luego, Hermione se marchó.

Se apareció en los jardines de La Madriguera, donde el sr. Weasley estaba con Bill, Charlie, y Percy levantando la carpa. Hermione los saludó a todos con un abrazo, sobretodo a Charlie a quien no veía desde el verano anterior. Luego entró en la casa. Molly estaba en la cocina, junto con Fleur y Penélope, la prometida de Percy.

Buenas tardes a todo el mundo

¡Hermione, querida! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas llegado.

¿Dónde está Ginny?

Arriba, con Luna, pero ni siquiera la pobre, con la paciencia que tiene, es capaz de calmar a esa leona – se rió Penélope.

Sí, Hegmione. A veg si tú puedes haceg algo pogque nos va a volveg locas – añadió Fleur.

Hermione subió hasta la habitación de Ginny, abrió la puerta y entró sin llamar.

¿Está aquí la chica que se casa mañana?

¡Hermione! - la pelirroja se lanzó a su cuello.

Ginny, me estás ahogando – se rió la castaña.

¡Lo siento, es que estoy tan nerviosa! - dijo soltándola.

Gracias. Hola Luna. ¿Tu crees que está nerviosa? Más bien histérica diría yo. ¿A qué vienen tantos nervios? Mañana harás realidad uno de tus sueños, casarte con Harry.

Eso si aparece. A lo mejor decide echarse atrás – murmuró al borde de las lágrimas.

Lleva así desde ayer – dijo Luna – pasa de la euforia, a la histeria y al llanto más rápido que lo que se tarda en decir quidditch.

¿Echarse atrás? ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería?

No sé, a lo mejor se da cuenta de que somos muy jóvenes y no quiere ligarse tan pronto...

Ginny – Hermione cogió a su amiga de las manos y se sentó junto a ella en la cama – Harry te quiere con locura. No se va a echar atrás, te lo aseguro. Él está igual de nervioso que tú, cielo.

¿De veras? - se sorprendió la pelirroja.

Te lo digo yo, que vivo con él y lo veo cada día.

Gracias – la pelirroja la abrazó – suerte que os tengo aquí amigas mías.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con una Ginny más calmada, ayudando en los preparativos. Luego cenaron, y estaban todos tan agotados por el ajetreo, que se fueron a dormir temprano. Hermione le dio a Ginny un poco de poción para dormir aunque ella decía que no era necesario. Luego bajó a la cocina para ayudar a Molly a recoger lo de la cena.

No es necesario, querida. Puedo hacerlo yo. Anda sube a descansar.

No tengo sueño Molly, y no es justo que cargues siempre con todo el trabajo.

Está bien... eres un encanto Hermione. Sabes que te quiero como a una hija ¿verdad?

Sí Molly, lo sé. Y tú eres como una segunda madre para mí – dijo Hermione abrazándola. Molly se la quedó mirando con ternura.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro.

¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

¿Por... qué... lo dice...? - La castaña creía que los habían descubierto.

Bueno, hace años que te conozco y de unos meses acá, has cambiado. Te ves más radiante. Tienes en tí el aura de una mujer enamorada.

Bueno... sí... hay alguien...

Me alegro mucho. Cuando lo tuyo con Ron no funcionó, me llevé un gran disgusto, aunque lo entendí. Ron es demasiado bruto para una chica como tú. Siempre he querido que formaras parte de la familia, al igual que Harry.

Pero Molly, yo me siento parte de esta familia.

Bien, solo espero que ese chico sea lo suficiente bueno para tí y te trate como te mereces. ¿Es alguien de la Academia?

Eh... no. Creo que será mejor que suba a dormir, sino, mañana la novia estará radiante y la dama de honor estará con ojeras – Hermione cambió de tema. Sabía que Molly era demasiado buena y terminaría sacándole quién era el chico.

Tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarme. Buenas noches Hermione.

Buenas noches Molly.

El sábado amaneció radiante. El cielo bien despejado y corría una suave brisa que llenaba el aire con los perfumes de las diversas flores del jardín. Cuando Hermione despertó, vio que Ginny ya no estaba en su cama. Se levantó, se aseó un poco en el baño y bajó a desayunar. Estaban todos allí excepto Percy, que había tenido que ir al Ministerio. Como a Molly solamente le faltaba hacer la tarta de la boda y no quería que nadie la viera, decidieron ir de excursión al río a darse un baño. Por el camino se encontraron a Luna y a Hannah, la novia de Ron, que estaba pasando unos días en casa de Luna.

Estuvieron toda la mañana en el río. Jugando y riendo y enseñando a la pequeña Victorie a nadar. Hermione se tumbó al sol para secarse y al cabo de un rato notó que alguien se había sentado cerca de ella. Era Luna, quien la miraba sonriendo.

¿Ya te has cansado de que te hagan ahogadillas? - le preguntó la castaña a su amiga.

Es divertido, pero creo que ya he tragado mucha agua – respondió con su dulce voz - ¿Cómo va todo?

Muy bien. Lo cierto es que estoy muy contenta porque estoy segura que lo habré aprobado todo con muy buenas notas.

Estoy segura de eso Herms. Pero yo me refería a lo otro.

¿Qué es lo otro? - preguntó Hermione haciéndose la despistada. Sabía que Luna era muy perceptiva y siempre veía cosas que a los demás se les escapaban.

Ya sabes, al tema del chico que ocupa tus pensamientos.

¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas? Nadie, ni siquiera Ginny se ha dado cuenta.

Ginny está centrada en su boda y no ve más allá. Estoy segura que de lo contrario, ya te habría preguntado quién es.

¿Tanto se me nota?

Para mí eres un libro abierto Herms. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y he observado ciertas... conductas nuevas en tí.

¿Conductas?

Sí... de vez en cuando tu mirada queda perdida en tus pensamientos con una leve sonrisa en tus labios y un suave rubor en tus mejillas. Y miras con frecuencia ese reloj muggle que llevas, lo que me indica que estás esperando que llegue alguien. No creo que mires el reloj para saber cuánto queda para la comida o la boda.

Y ¿no quieres saber quién es?

Ya sé quién es. Alguien que no está aquí, pero que va a venir a la boda. Alguien con quien te ves frecuentemente y con quien estás muy a gusto. Por supuesto no hablo de Ronald, pero es otro pelirrojo Weasley.

Podría ser Charlie...

Si fuera él, estarías en el agua y no aquí, tomando el sol. Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Gracias Luna.

Voy a buscar a Hannah. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo y debemos volver para arreglarnos. Nos veremos en La Madriguera a las 4.

Hasta luego.

En cuanto Luna informó de la hora, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron, Molly ya tenía la comida preparada y no dejaba que nadie entrara en la cocina. Todavía no se habían sentado a la mesa cuando llegó George. Saludó a sus padres y hermanos, le tomó un poco el pelo a Ginny y saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y tirando de ella hacia la mesa, logró sentarse a su lado. Hablaron un rato sobre la tienda y luego él se dedicó a charlar de quiddtich con sus hermanos, aunque de vez en cuando rozaba la pierna de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y ella le apretaba la mano mientras hablaba con Ginny, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. Después de comer, Ginny fue la primera en ir a ducharse y esperó a Hermione en su habitación para que la ayudara a vestirse. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse. Hermione se puso su vestido y su amiga la alabó.

Estás preciosa Herms. El color lila siempre te ha sentado muy bien. Ven, voy a hacerte un recogido. ¿Te acuerdas del baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Pues voy a peinarte igual.

Gracias Ginny. ¿Quién te peinará a ti?

Yo, por supuesto. Solamente tú vas a ayudarme a ponerme el vestido y luego ya podrás irte con los invitados. Yo esperaré a papá aquí.

Veo que estás más tranquila – le dijo la castaña mientras la ayudaba con el vestido.

Sí. Se me fueron todos los nervios. ¿Curioso, no?

Estaba terminando de abrochar el vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quién es? - preguntó Ginny.

Soy George. Vengo a buscar a Hermione si ya ha terminado contigo. Harry ha llegado y pregunta por ella.

Ahora salgo. Ya termino – respondió la castaña – Bien, esto ya está. Estás muy hermosa Ginny. Harry es un hombre con mucha suerte.

Gracias amiga mía. ¿Qué querrá Harry de tí?

Ya te dije que estaba tan nervioso como tú. Imagino que quiere que lo tranquilice diciéndole que no te vas a largar – se rió Hermione – además, Harry es como mi hermano y lo acompañaré hasta el altar. Nos vemos.

Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron emocionadas. Luego la castaña salió de la habitación para encontrarse con George en la puerta, quien la miró de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta.

Te van a entrar moscas en esa boca si no la cierras – dijo ella ruborizándose al ver la intensidad de la mirada de él.

No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás Herms – consiguió pronunciar el chico – Por Merlín que eres la mujer más bonita que he visto jamás.

Tú también estás muy guapo, con tu chaqué negro y tu chaleco... lila ¿cómo sabías que iría de color lila?

Bueno, es tu color favorito ¿no? Quería compartir algo contigo, aunque solo fuese el color de los trajes.

Eres un encanto – Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Cuidado señorita Granger, podría intentar hacer algo impropio ahora mismo.

No te atreverás, con toda la casa llena de familia.

No me provoques – dijo él rozando su nariz en el cuello de la chica y besando su clavícula, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera de placer – estoy a un paso de perder el control y hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

Entonces será mejor que vaya a buscar a Harry – Hermione se apartó del pelirrojo y subió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Ron y llamó a la puerta - ¿Harry?

Hola Herms – abrió Ron – Pasa.

Hola chicos. Vaya Ron, estás muy guapo. ¡Harry! Estás fantástico – dijo abrazándolo.

Tú también estás muy guapa Mione – le respondió su amigo – necesito que me digas, sinceramente qué aspecto tengo.

Estás muy bien. Veo que tomaste la poción para dormir, pues no tienes ojeras... - supervisó su amiga.

Vaya si la tomó. Se ha levantado a la hora del almuerzo – bufó Ron.

Bien, te ves nervioso, pero descansado. Espera – le intentó peinar el indomable cabello, pero al no conseguirlo sonrió – qué más da, así eres tú Harry James Potter. El chico de los ojos verdes y el pelo alborotado.

Gracias Hermione. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo. Eres la hermana que nunca tuve. Gracias a los dos. Sois mi familia.

Los tres amigos, llamados por todo el mundo El Trío Dorado, se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Luego salieron los tes de la habitación de Ron y se dirigieron a la carpa instalada en el jardín. Allí, de pie ante el altar, recibían a los invitados, familiares y amigos. Llegaron Luna, Hannah, Neville, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina, todos los profesores de Hogwarts, con la directora McGonagall a la cabeza. Todo el mundo se iba acomodando en sus asientos. George ayudaba a sus hermanos a instalar a los invitados y de vez en cuando cruzaba alguna mirada con Hermione y se sonreían. Cuando llegó la hora, sonó la marcha nupcial y apareció el sr. Weasley llevando a su hija del brazo. A Harry se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Ron la miró con orgullo y luego miró a Hannah, a quien pensaba pedirle en matrimonio ese verano. Hermione vio a su amiga avanzar por la alfombra y luego miró a su querido Harry y se emocionó. Después de todo el sufrimiento vivido, por fin iba a poder vivir feliz junto a las personas que él quería y la mujer a la que amaba. Luego miró a George, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y le sonrió dulcemente.

La ceremonia fue corta y enseguida aparecieron las mesas con la comida y la bebida y una orquesta empezó a tocar. Algunos se sentaron a comer y otros se pusieron a bailar mientras los novios se hacían fotos con todo el mundo. Al cabo de un rato, la sra. Weasley trajo una enorme tarta con una escoba y una snitch en lo alto, simbolizando lo mucho que le gustaba a la pareja el quidditch. Durante el descanso de la orquesta, por cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley, hubo una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Después continuó el baile. Harry y Ginny bailaban en el centro de la pista, por suerte era una canción lenta, así Harry no tenía problemas para bailar. Hannah estaba intentando que Ron bailara, Luna y Neville también bailaban en la pista, al igual que Bill y Fleur, Percy y Penélope, Charlie y Angelina y algunos invitados más. Hermione los miraba a todos sonriendo cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

Creo que ya me toca un baile con la Dama de Honor – el susurro hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca – Hace dos horas que ha empezado el baile y ni siquiera me he podido acercar a tí. Estás demasiado solicitada.

No seas gruñón y vamos a bailar.

Se acercaron a la pista cogidos de la mano y se pusieron a bailar. George la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola tanto como podía a él sin que pareciera sospechoso, y Hermione había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras él apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Se habían olvidado completamente del resto de los invitados y no se habían percatado que todo el mundo había dejado de bailar y los miraba. Casi todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, excepto tres de ellos, que sonreían satisfechos. Cuando terminó la canción, Hermione levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de George y así, terminaron fundiéndose en un beso. Cuando se separaron, abrieron mucho los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo,

Por Merlín, lo hemos hecho, delante de todos.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron docenas de caras obervándoles. Sintieron que enrojecían hasta las raíces. Entonces, Hermione miró a George sonriendo y volvió a besarlo.

Al diablo con todo. Tarde o temprano iban a enterarse – al oír a Hermione, George la envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo el mundo nos ha visto. ¿Y tu anillo?

Aquí – y haciendo un hechizo no verbal, apareció en el dedo de Hermione el anillo de compromiso.

¿Lo has llevado siempre?

Desde que me lo diste. Sólo le hice un hechizo de invisibilidad. Bien, vamos a enfrentarnos a todos.

Se separaron un poco para ver al resto de los presentes. Ginny fue la primera en llegar a ellos. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Poco a poco, todos fueron acercándose pidiendo explicaciones.

¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? - Era la pregunta general.

Desde hace unos meses.

¿Y por qué no habíais dicho nada?

Porque primero queríamos estar seguros de lo que sentíamos. Era un poco extraño para nosotros, que nunca habíamos tenido muchas cosas en común...

Me alegro mucho Hermione – la abrazó Harry.

Tú sospechabas algo ¿verdad? Lo supe por algunos comentarios que me hacías.

Sí, pero ya sabía que nos lo dirías cuando fuera el momento.

¿Y ese anillo? - preguntó Luna sabiendo ya la respuesta.

George me pidió que nos casáramos la semana pasada.

¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo? - le reprochó Ginny.

Cielo, tú estabas demasiado nerviosa con la boda y yo estaba en plenos exámenes. Así que decidimos dejarlo para cuando todo se hubiera calmado.

¿Y cuándo tenéis pensado casaros? - preguntó Arthur.

Bueno... Hermione todavía tiene que terminar la carrera y no sé si querrá estudiar algo más. Así que la boda será cuando ella quiera. Me da lo mismo tener que esperar diez años mientras ella no cambie de idea.

¿Diez años? Dudo que puedas aguantar tanto – se rió Bill.

No será necesario – habló Hermione mirando a George con ternura – sé que esperarías todo lo necesario, pero solo me falta un año para terminar la carrera. Después nos casaremos.

Entonces, el verano que viene tendremos otra boda. Enhorabuena chicos – los abrazó Charlie.

Además, nos vamos a vivir juntos después de vacaciones. Voy a mudarme al apartamento de George.

¿En serio? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

Chicos... eso no está bien – dijo la sra. Weasley.

Mamá, no seas anticuada. Hermione y yo ya nos consideramos casados. La boda solo será un trámite.

Bien, como veo que lo tenéis todo pensado – prosiguió el sr. Weasley – sigamos con esta celebración y mañana hablaremos.

La fiesta continuó hasta la madrugada. Hermione y George ya no se separaron en toda la noche. Se sentían aliviados de que todo el mundo supiera de su relación. Andar escondiéndose siempre era demasiado cansado. Cuando terminó la fiesta, Harry y Ginny se marcharon a Grimmauld a pasar su primera noche de casados.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron tarde. Nadie bajó a desayunar. Se fueron levantado poco a poco antes del almuerzo y mientras Molly y Fleur hacían la comida, los demás se encargaban de recoger todo lo de la fiesta. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió. Miró a su lado y vio a George bien despierto, observándola con aquellos increíbles ojos azules. Él le sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

Buenos días princesa.

Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido y estés descansado para seguir contestando preguntas.

Me he pasado toda la noche mirándote.

Mentiroso – se sonrojó la castaña.

Bueno, toda la noche no, pero me he despertado hace un rato y no podía dejar de mirarte. Por primera vez he podido despertar tranquilamente a tu lado y es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Debo estar horrible, con ojeras y con el cabello como un nido de pájaros.

Para mí estás perfecta. Además, ya te conocí con ese cabello, así que no vas a asustarme – se burló el chico.

¡Eres un grosero! - dijo ella tirándole el cojín a la cara.

¿Quieres guerra? - George comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Hermione no dejaba de retorcerse debajo de él, riendo e intentando zafarse. Solo encontró una solución para que él se detuviera: lo besó, y entonces George se olvidó de todo, respondió al beso con deseo y pronto estuvieron haciendo el amor.

Después de asearse bajaron a ayudar a los demás, nadie dijo nada, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Prepararon una gran mesa en el jardín y cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny se sentaron todos a comer. Entonces comenzaron de nuevo las preguntas y las burlas.

Así, a ver, para que yo me aclare – dijo Ginny - ¿Cuándo exactamente os disteis cuenta de que os gustabais? Porque en el colegio siempre estabais peleando.

Bueno, en el colegio yo tenía una tarea de prefecta que cumplir y mi obligación era que nadie se saltara las normas y George y Fred no cumplían ni una.

Precisamente, a tí nunca te han gustado los productos de los gemelos – rezongó Ron, quien parecía un poco molesto con la situación.

No es que no me gustaran. Algunos me parecían divertidos. Además de que demostraban que su creatividad era un ejemplo de una gran inteligencia.

A pesar de todo, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien – terminó el chico.

Por supuesto, siempre hemos sido amigos.

Vale, vale, pero por entonces no os gustabais ¿o sí? - siguió interrogando Ginny.

¡No! – respondieron ambos a la vez, tan vehemente que se echaron a reír.

Todo empezó en Navidad, cuando Kingsley nos trajo las cartas de Fred – explicó George.

¿Es que acaso os decía que debíais enamoraros? - se sorprendió Ron.

No digas tonterías Ron y cállate – le espetó su hermana.

No – Hermione fue la primera en hablar – tal y como os dije, Fred me pedía que le echara un ojo a George porque seguramente se sentía muy solo. Más que cualquiera de nosotros.

¿Y por qué tú?

Porque confiaba en mí. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, Fred pensaba que si George se perdía, yo podía hacerle encontrar el camino de vuelta – Hermione tomó la mano de George que descansaba encima de la mesa y éste se la apretó.

En mi carta, Fred me pedía que cuidara de Hermione por él. Me confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo y que no dejara que le pasara nada, sobretodo si seguía con el mentecato de Ron.

¡Eh! Sin ofender – se indignó éste recibiendo un codazo de su novia. Estaban todos en silencio, muy emocionados escuchando a George y Hermione.

Entonces decidí que una manera de asegurarme de que George estaba bien era ayudar en la tienda, así que poco a poco, fuimos conociéndonos un poco más hasta que un día nos besamos y supimos que había algo más que una amistad, pero estábamos confundidos. No sabíamos si lo que sentíamos era una empatía por lo de Fred o realmente nos gustábamos, así que por eso decidimos no decir nada.

Pero realmente nos amamos – continuó George mirando con ternura a Hermione – y por eso le pedí que nos casáramos, porque quiero que sepa que esto va muy en serio.

Y yo acepté, porque tú le das sentido a mi vida.

Te quiero.

Y yo a tí.

Se besaron de nuevo ante la emocionada mirada de de toda la familia. De nuevo se habían olvidado del mundo y estaban solamente ellos dos. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban y se sonrojaron de nuevo.

Vaya, vaya. Así que ya solo quedo yo como el soltero de la familia – bromeó Charlie.

Chicos, esto es... maravilloso. Quién lo hubiera dicho de vosotros dos... en fin, yo tenía pensado un discursito de advertencia para tí George, por si se te ocurría hacerle daño a Hermione, pero creo que no va a ser necesario – dijo Molly emocionada.

Pues yo sí voy a advertirle que como se pase un pelo se las va a ver conmigo – dijo Ron.

Vale enano – se burló George.

Bueno, puestos a dar buenas noticias – dijo Bill – Fleur y yo vamos a ser padres de nuevo.

¡Enhorabuena! - gritaron todos y levantaron sus copas para brindar por la noticia.

Y Penélope y yo hemos decidido casarnos en Septiembre – anunció Percy.

¡Enhorabuena! - y brindaron de nuevo.

Ejem... - dijo Ron – y yo anoche le pedí a Hannah en matrimonio.

¡Felicidades! - y de nuevo chocaron las copas.

¡A este paso beberemos más hoy que ayer! - bromeó Arthur.

Pues que así sea. Las buenas noticias siempre hay que celebrarlas – Dijo Charlie e hizo aparecer un violín y empezó a tocar música para animar más el ambiente.

Al día siguiente Hermione se marchó a pasar unos días con sus padres. Les tenía que contar todo lo referente a George y a sus planes de futuro inmediatos. Además quería que ellos conocieran al chico. Le prometió al pelirrojo que le escribiría cada día y que iría a la tienda en cuanto tuviera un rato libre.

Hermione llegó a su casa a la hora de comer. Se apareció cerca de ella y fue caminando hasta la puerta. Llamó y se encontró con la sonriente cara de su padre.

¡Hermione! Por fin has llegado cielo. ¡Mamá, nuestra pequeña ya está en casa! - gritó el hombre abrazando a su hija.

Papá por Merlín, ya no soy una niña – le dijo ella abrazándolo también.

Para mí siempre serás mi niña.

¡Hola cielo! - Apareció la sra. Granger en el salón y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija – te abrazaré cuando me quite el delantal, no quiero mancharte. Anda, sube tus cosas que en cinco minutos sirvo el almuerzo y hablamos.

¿No tenéis que ir a trabajar?

No. Nos hemos tomado la tarde libre para estar con nuestra hijita.

Genial, porque tengo algunas novedades que contaros.

Hermione subió sus cosas a su habitación mientras su padre preparaba la mesa y su madre terminaba de hacer la comida. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró. ¿Cómo decirles a tus padres que estás saliendo con un chico desde hace meses, que no les habías dicho nada y que has decidido irte a vivir con él antes de que ellos lo conozcan? Sabían quién era George. Conocían a los Weasley, sabían que eran buenas personas y que la querían como a una más de la família y ella les hablaba mucho de ellos, y de los gemelos y de que en la guerra había muerto Fred... pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían.

¡Cielo! La comida está en la mesa – gritó su madre por el hueco de la escalera.

Enseguida voy – Hermione se levantó de la cama, quitó el hechizo desilusionador de su anillo y lanzando un sonoro suspiro salió de su habitación – Bien, allá vamos.

He hecho el estofado que tanto te gusta. Espero que tengas hambre.

Muchísima. Huele muy bien – dijo la castaña tomando asiento.

¿Y bien? Cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue la boda de tus amigos?

Muy bien, nos lo pasamos genial. Harry estaba muy guapo y Ginny estaba impresionante.

Ginny es la pelirroja ¿no? - preguntó su padre – Y la rubia, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Luna, papá. Eres un desastre con los nombres – se rió ella.

Sí, nunca entenderé cómo es que en la clínica no te equivocas nunca – comentó la sra. Granger.

¿Y la Academia? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Muy bien papá. No tendré las notas hasta la semana que viene, pero estoy segura que serán las mejores.

Estamos muy orgullosos de tí hija, ya lo sabes, pero ¿no crees que deberías dejar algo de tiempo para divertirte? Después de todo lo que viviste hace unos años... apenas pudiste disfrutar de tu adolescencia – se preocupó su madre - ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que tu amigo se ha casado? Sabes que puedes volver a casa y desde aquí ir a la Academia cada día...

Lo sé mamá, pero... esto me queda un poco lejos de Londres y... ya tengo la solución...

¿De veras? No te irás a quedar con los recién casados ¿verdad?

Oh no... y eso que ellos han insistido en que lo haga, ya que la casa es muy grande y tiene muchas habitaciones. Aunque seguramente iré a pasar unos días con ellos cuando vuelvan, más que nada para que Ginny no se encuentre tan sola y ayudarla a adaptarse, al fin y al cabo yo conozco la casa mejor que ella.

Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer?

Veréis... yo... he estado saliendo con un chico estos últimos meses...

¿Un chico? ¡Mione! ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? - le reprochó su madre.

Bueno... es que para ambos fue una sorpresa descubrir que sentíamos algo diferente a la amistad el uno por el otro, y hemos estado conociéndonos... y... bueno... me ha pedido que me case con él y yo le he dicho que sí...

¡QUÉ! - se sorprendieron los sres. Granger a la vez.

Cielo, eres muy joven para casarte. ¿No os habéis precipitado un poco si hace nada que salís? - se incomodó su padre pensando que su niñita andaba con alguien.

Papá, mamá. Hace poco que salimos, pero nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y nos hemos peleado y discutido muchas veces, pero también nos hemos divertido y hemos luchado juntos en la guerra. Pero somos tan diferentes que nunca se nos había pasado por la cabeza que podíamos sentir algo más.

¿Y de quién se trata? - preguntó su madre sonriendo.

De George Weasley.

¿Otro Weasley? ¿No estuviste saliendo con uno durante un tiempo?

Bueno, sí. Salí con Ron, mi amigo, su hermano pequeño. Pero no funcionó.

Este chico... ¿no es el que perdió a su gemelo?

Sí mamá ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Bueno, recuerdo cuando me contaste el dolor que produjo en esa gran familia el perder a uno de sus miembros, sobretodo en su gemelo. Debe haber sufrido mucho ese chico. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo os habéis dado cuenta de lo que sentís?

Bueno, todo empezó en Navidad, cuando el Ministro Shakklebot nos trajo unas cartas de Fred, el gemelo que murió. Una para mí y otra para George.

Hermione pasó a contar a sus padres toda la historia de las cartas, de lo que ponía en ellas, de cómo ella había ido cada sábado a la tienda a ayudar a George para mantener su promesa a Fred y de como, poco a poco se habían ido acercando el uno al otro. De cómo ella se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era George al haber superado la muerte de su gemelo y seguir adelante con el negocio, abriendo una sucursal en Hogsmead. De cómo se había dado cuenta de que era un chico divertido, irritante, dulce y cariñoso que le hacía sentir mil mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Que habían decidido no decir nada a nadie hasta estar seguros de lo que sentían y de que eso se había culminado cuando George le pidió en matrimonio la semana anterior. Entonces les enseñó el anillo. Les contó también que ayer se lo habían dicho a la familia de él y que por eso hoy ella se lo estaba contando a ellos.

Vaya hija. Realmente estás enamorada de ese chico – le dijo su madre sonriéndole.

Sí mamá. George es maravilloso. Quiero que le conozcáis. Había pensado en invitarle a cenar el sábado.

Claro, puede venir cuando quiera – respondió el sr. Granger – pero mi niña, sigo pensando que sois muy jóvenes para casaros.

Bueno, no nos vamos a casar de inmediato. Esperaremos al verano que viene, cuando yo haya terminado mis estudios en la Academia, mientrastanto, viviremos en su apartamento.

Así que esa es la solución – respondió su madre mientras su padre se atragantaba con el agua.

¿Vivir juntos sin estar casados? - se horrorizó el sr. Granger.

Vamos papá, no tengo quince años, sino veinte. Soy mayor de edad y lo haré te guste o no, aunque preferiría no tener que pelearme por esto.

Está bien mi niña... entiendo que ya eres mayor... solo que me cuesta que dejes de ser mi pequeña.

Siempre seré tu pequeña – le dijo la castaña abrazando a su padre – Después de comer le enviaré una lechuza para decirle lo del sábado.

¿Y por qué esperar tanto? Dile que venga esta noche, así no estaréis tantos días sin veros.

¡Mamá! Eres genial. Te quiero – Y Hermione subió corriendo a su habitación para escribir una nota para George, aunque no sabía cómo la enviaría, porque ella no tenía lechuza. Pero tuvo una bonita sorpresa cuando al entrar en su habitación, se encontró con la lechuza de George en su ventana que le traía una nota en la que simplemente decía "Te echo de menos", así que ella escribió su nota y envió de vuelta a la lechuza a su dueño.

Por la tarde, Hermione se fue de compras con su madre. Ir de tiendas no es que fuera el hobby preferido de la castaña, pero a su madre le hacía ilusión comprarle ropa y de paso compraron para preparar una buena cena para la noche. A medida que se acercaban las siete de la tarde, Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Estaba segura de que George gustaría a sus padres, pero... ¿y si él no se sentía cómodo entre muggles? A las siete en punto llamaron a la puerta.

¡Yo abro! - gritó la castaña bajando corriendo las escaleras. Se miró un momento en el espejo de la entrada y abrió la puerta encontrándose a un George muy elegante – Hola George.

Hola preciosa – le sonrió el pelirrojo. Se le notaba nervioso – He traído esto, creo que es lo que suelen hacer los muggles cuando son invitados a la casa de alguien a cenar – explicó enseñando una botella de vino y un ramo de flores – las flores son para tu madre y el vino para tu padre.

Oh, es genial. ¿Y para mí? - respondió ella tomando los regalos de las manos del chico.

Para tí tengo esto – Y George la cogió por la cintura y acercándola a él le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Me gusta, quiero más regalos como ese. Anda ven – le devolvió la botella y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo hasta el salón - ¿estás nervioso?

Como un flan. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación y no sé cómo actuar.

Solo sé tú mismo. Mis padres no muerden. A mí me preocupa más que tú no te sientas cómodo entre muggles.

Cielo, mientras tú estés conmigo, cualquier sitio será el sitio perfecto.

Entraron en el salón, donde los esperaban los padres de Hermione.

Papá, mamá. Os presento a George, mi prometido.

Es un placer señora Granger – saludó George sonriendo y entregándole el ramo de flores.

Vaya, es un detalle George. Y llámame Jean, por favor.

Sr. Granger. Es un honor conocer al padre de la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido – George le tendió la mano.

Encantado George. Ha sido toda una sorpresa vuestra historia, pero si mi pequeña te ha elegido, estoy seguro que es porque eres una buena persona. Y llámame Frank, por favor.

¿Os apetece tomar algo mientras se termina de asar el pavo? - preguntó la madre de Hermione.

Yo tomaré una copa de vino, cielo. ¿Y tú George?

Una copa de vino estará bien, gracias. Por cierto, he traído un vino que me han dicho que es perfecto como aperitivo y ya viene frío.

Entonces lo probaremos.

Bien, voy a por las copas – dijo Hermione retirándose a la cocina con su madre - ¿crees buena idea dejar a papá a solas con George? - le preguntó a su madre.

Por supuesto. Tu padre necesita hablar un poco a solas con él para que tú no lo fulmines con tus miradas.

Ay Merlín.

Tranquila... todo irá bien. Me gusta este chico. Se ve en su mirada que te adora. Y qué alto es.

Cuando regresaron al salón, encontraron a George explicando al sr. Granger cómo funcionaban algunos de sus inventos y el padre de la castaña se reía con las explicaciones. Así pues, después de la cena y del café, pudieron decidir que había sido una velada perfecta. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Hermione acompañó a George hasta el parque que había frente a su casa para que se desapareciera.

Parece que les has caído muy bien.

Tus padres son geniales. De hecho, tu padre me recuerda al mío, sobretodo por su gran curiosidad.

Sí, realmente veo que los chicos, por muy mayores que se hagan siguen teniendo su lado infantil – dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

¿Cuándo te veré? Quiero tenerte para mí solo durante un rato.

Mis padres trabajan mañana, así que puedo ir a la tienda después de comer, antes que abras y podemos estar un rato juntos.

Entonces, mañana te espero. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches George.

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? - le dijo el chico después de besarla.

Yo también te quiero. Hasta mañana.

George se desapareció y Hermione volvió a su casa. Sus padres estaban terminando de recoger la casa y ella se puso a ayudarlos. Antes de irse a dormir, la castaña los abrazó. Sabía, sin palabras, que habían aceptado a George como uno más de la familia.

El verano fue pasando lentamente. Hermione estuvo unos días en casa de sus padres y cuando Harry y Ginny volvieron de su luna de miel, se fue a pasar unos días a Grimmauld con ellos para ayudarlos. Mientrastanto, iba cada día a la tienda y ya era conocido por todo el mundo que George y ella estaban prometidos. En sus ratos libres iba trasladando sus cosas a casa de George, pero no podía ponerlas todas porque el apartamento era pequeño. Incluso en la antigua habitación de Fred, que George había reconvertido en un estudio-biblioteca para ella, no cabían todos los libros, así que Hermione conjuró un hechizo para empequeñecerlos y solo agrandarlos cuando los necesitara. A mediados de Agosto, Hermione se trasladó definitivamente a vivir con George, así tendrían tiempo para adaptarse un poco antes de comenzar con los horarios escolares. Se sentían muy bien el uno con el otro, compartiendo cada momento del día. Cuando George se iba a la tienda, Hermione se dedicaba a estudiar o a veces bajaba a ayudar si había mucha gente.

Llegó Septiembre y Hermione volvió a la Academia, así que ya no se veían tanto, pues ni siquiera iba a comer a casa. Se veían cuando ella llegaba por la tarde, se saludaban con un breve beso y luego ella se encerraba en el estudio a hacer las tareas. Cuando George subía después de cerrar la tienda, llamaba discretamente a la puerta para avisarla y cuando terminaba se iba con George a la cocina a preparar la cena y después de cenar charlaban sobre el día, aunque la mayor parte de las veces primero hacían el amor y luego charlaban. Tenían algunas discusiones, sobretodo cuando George dejaba algún artilugio de los suyos por en medio y ella se tropezaba con él o un día que ella se tomó un jugo creyendo que era de calabaza y era para poner el pelo de color verde. Celebraron la boda de Percy en La Madriguera a finales de Septiembre y entonces pusieron ellos fecha para su boda. Sería en Julio, el primer sábado de Julio.

Y llegó el día. Hermione había dormido en casa de sus padres la noche anterior, pero se trasladarían todos a La Madriguera el sábado después de comer. George ya estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron. Solamente les dejaron saludarse con un breve beso y enseguida Ginny se llevó a Hermione para vestirla.

Qué lástima de tiempo – se lamentaba la pelirroja - ¿No podía decidir llover otro día?

Bueno, hay un refrán muggle que dice: "novia mojada, novia afortunada" - dijo Hermione suspirando.

Menuda tontería – refunfuñó Ginny – Con lo bonito que hubiera sido celebrar la boda con el sol poniéndose por el horizonte y la suave brisa haciendo bailar tu precioso vestido...

Ginny, siempre serás una soñadora. Para mí será el día perfecto haga el tiempo que haga. Bien, vamos allá.

Ginny ayudó a su amiga a ponerse el vestido de novia. Era un vestido estilo imperio, en color champagne, hecho en un tejido llamado crepe que le daba ligereza. Quedaba recogido justo debajo del pecho, el cual recogía en un drapeado que terminaba en unos pequeños tirantes medio caídos. Levaba sandalias de tacón doradas y Ginny le hizo un recogido estilo griego en el cabello, dejándole caer algunos bucles y lo adornó con una pequeña tiara de oro con brillantes que era el regalo que Harry le había querido hacer a su "hermana".

Bien, ya estás – susurró la pelirroja.

¡Ginny! ¿De veras soy yo? - Hermione estaba impresionada con el aspecto que le devolvía el espejo.

Espera, voy a ponerte un poco de sombra dorada en los ojos y de brillo en los labios... y nada más... el rubor natural de tus mejillas hacen el resto. Estás preciosa Herms. Cuando George te vea creerá que eres un ángel.

Gracias Ginny, muchas gracias – le dijo la castaña abrazándola.

No Hermione, gracias a tí por ser la mejor amiga y hermana del mundo. Gracias por devolvernos a George – Mientras se abrazaban llamaron a la puerta - ¿quién es?

Somos nosotros – se oyó la voz de Harry – queremos ver a Hermione.

Pasad – les dijo la castaña.

Bien, yo me voy. No la entretengáis mucho, sabéis que su padre ya la está esperando abajo y George en el altar.

Tranquila, no tardaremos – dijo Ron echando a su hermana de la habitación – Vaya Herms. Estás... realmente estás...

Preciosa – terminó Harry.

Gracias chicos. Sois los mejores – les dijo ella abrazándolos, a lo que ellos respondieron inmediatamente.

Después de tantos años... de tantas aventuras, buenas y malas, que hemos vivido... por fin parece que cumpliremos nuestros sueños – habló Harry.

Sí, y a pesar de eso, no solo seguimos unidos, sino que terminaremos siendo una auténtica familia – afirmó Ron.

Chicos... ¿Me haríais el honor de llevarme hasta el altar?

Pero, ¿Y tu padre? - se sorprendieron sus amigos.

Mi padre estará allí y él me entregará a George, pero quiero hacer este paseo con vosotros. Quiero que todos vean al Trío Dorado caminar juntos de nuevo.

A qué estamos esperando. Tengo ganas de ver cómo se queda mi hermano embobado cuando te vea – se rió Ron – y quiero que tú, Hermione, sepas que lo envidio.

¿A George?

Sí, porque se lleva a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Sé que lo nuestro no funcionó, y adoro a Hannah, pero siempre serás especial para mí Herms.

Lo sé Ron, lo sé.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada de la casa, donde empezaba la alfombra que los llevaba directamente hasta la carpa. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, gris, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover. Caminaron por la alfombra ante la sorprendida mirada de todo el mundo. La gente les sonreía y en cuanto llegó a la carpa, Hermione vio a George, junto a un retrato de Fred y sus miradas ya no pudieron separarse. Harry y Ron la llevaron hasta su padre y le dieron un beso cada uno en una mejilla. Luego su padre la acompañó los dos pasos que faltaban hasta llegar a George, le dio un beso en la frente y estrechó la mano del pelirrojo. Los novios enlazaron sus manos y el juez empezó con la ceremonia. Cuando terminó y las luces de los hechizos de unidad se hubieron disipado, George la atrajo hacia él y la besó ante el aplauso de todos los invitados. En ese momento, las nubes se apartaron y un brillante rayo de sol penetró por la carpa ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo iluminando a la pareja de recién casados. Cuando notaron el calor del sol, ambos se separaron, sonrieron y mirando el retrato de Fred, supieron que esa era su bendición y su regalo. Al poco rato habían desaparecido todas las nubes y Hermione tuvo la boda que Ginny quería, con una hermosa puesta de sol.

**Cinco años más tarde...**

George llegó a casa después de cerrar la tienda. Eran las siete y media de la tarde. Miró el reloj de la entrada, esperando ver que la aguja de Hermione marcaba que todavía estaba en el Ministerio, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que señalaba en casa.

¿Herms? - llamó en voz alta.

Estoy aquí cariño, en la cocina.

Hola cielo – le dijo él abrazándola por detrás – Has llegado muy temprano ¿es que ha ocurrido algo en el trabajo?

No... solamente he salido antes para estar en casa cuando llegaras. Tengo algo que decirte George... será mejor que te sientes.

Hermione estaba muy seria y a George no le dio buena espina. Se temió alguna mala noticia, pero ¿cual? Las cosas entre ellos iban bien; por supuesto, tenían sus discusiones, como cualquier otra pareja, pero eran pocas y siempre intentaban hablar antes que discutir. Tal vez... Hermione llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose mal de salud. A lo mejor era eso. Puede que ella hubiera ido al médico sin decirle nada para no preocuparle y ahora le habían dado los resultados y... George cerró los ojos, no podría soportar alguna mala noticia sobre la salud de Hermione ¿Y si estaba enferma? Si la perdía, su vida dejaría de tener sentido. Ella era su mundo. A pesar de todas esas preocupaciones, intentó mantener la calma y sonriendo se sentó.

Bien, ya estoy sentado – dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

George... he ido al médico – Hermione se apoyó en la encimera y vio cómo la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de su esposo – ya sabes que me he encontrado mal desde hace varias semanas, así que he ido a San Mungo para que me viera un sanador – La castaña se acercó y se sentó en sus rodillas pasándole los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Por favor Herms, dime que no es nada serio. No soportaría perderte. ¿Estás enferma?¿Es grave?

Bueno... no es exactamente una enfermedad, pero es algo contra lo que no hay medicamento. Solo queda tener paciencia y esperar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

Por Merlín Hermione me estás asustando. Si no es una enfermedad ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Estoy embarazada George – Hermione miraba intensamente a su esposo, pues no quería perderse ningún detalle de su reacción.

¿Cómo? Estás... embarazada... - George se había quedado un poco aturdido, pues esperaba cualquier mala noticia menos una buena y no acababa de reaccionar.

Sí cariño, embarazada. Estoy esperando un bebé.

¡Embarazada! - Entonces el pelirrojo reaccionó - ¿De veras? Un bebé, tuyo y mío. Te quiero Hermione Granger.

George besó a Hermione y cuando se separaron ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Estaban muy emocionados con la noticia. Aquello colmaba su vida de felicidad.

¿Estás contento?

Herms, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando nos trasladamos a esta casa hace dos años, la escogí porque tenía mucho espacio y un bonito jardín en el que algún día correría un pequeño Weasley y ahora, por fin, se va a cumplir ese sueño. Pero creí que tú querías esperar más tiempo y que estabas tomando precauciones.

Sí, bueno, a veces fallan.

Pero no estaba en tus planes tener un bebé ahora, con tu ascenso a jefa de departamento tan cerca. ¿Cómo te ha sentado la noticia?

Lo cierto es que desde hace varios días, la idea empezó a formarse en mi mente y cuando esta mañana me lo han confirmado, simplemente he sentido una gran alegría y un inmenso amor hacia el bebé y hacia tí. Pienso que si me he quedado embarazada ahora es porque es el mejor momento para los dos.

Te quiero ¿Te lo he dicho ya? - repitió el pelirrojo.

Sí, pero no me importa oírlo de nuevo.

Ocho meses después nació el bebé de George y Hermione, un precioso y pelirrojo niño de increíbles ojos azules al que llamaron Fred y catorce meses después nació Rose, castaña y de inteligentes ojos color café como su madre. Ambos crecieron y fueron a Hogwarts, junto a otros niños del clan Weasley. Y vivieron sus propias aventuras, pero esa es otra historia que tal vez os cuente otro día.


End file.
